Beginnings
by kascey
Summary: Beginnings of Derek's obsession with Stiles
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORYLINE OF TEEN WOLF.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

PART ONE

He felt the shift coming on. The wolf inside of him was clawing, gnawing, fighting to get out. He gripped either side of the stairway railing, bracing himself for the shift that he was fighting back. His eyes turned a bright hue of blue as he disappeared into the night.

"Derek." Stiles mumbled, he was asleep at his desk, unaware that he was being watched like prey by a different type of predator.

Outside, Derek could hear Stiles groan in his sleep. He was crouched down ready to spring through the window of the sleeping teen and attack.

Stiles was hunched over his desk, his head buried in his arms on the keyboard of his laptop until his phone rang.

"What the shit?" the brunette teen screamed as he shot up quickly, startled by the sound. He looked down at caller ID: _**SCOTT**_ . He looked behind him at the alarm clock next to his bed which read 2:45 AM. Stiles groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said sleepily, brushing his fingers over his hair and leaning back in the chair easily, waking up.

"Stiles! Where is Derek? We need to find the Alpha! I keep having dreams about killing people, people that I care about!" Scott screamed frantically into the phone. Stiles sat silently, still thinking about his dream. "Stiles...were you asleep?" Scott asked him, confused.

"Yes Scott I was actually asleep. I'm just as surprised as you are. Want to guess what I was dreaming about?" Stiles replied with a sarcasm which told Scott that he was irritated but he was okay. The truth was, Scott would never be able to guess what Stiles was dreaming about because his attention was not on being a friend to Stiles, it was on getting into Allison's pants.

"Yeah I think I can take a guess man, no need to go into detail. Meet me at Derek's house in an hour, we are going to search for him. Something is wrong, I can feel it." Scott sounded more upset about not being able to get answers than he was about Derek being AWOL. Stiles clapped his phone shut rubbing his eyes, then stretching. He stood from his desk and stretched in front of his window, pulling his arms over his head. His shirt lifted enough to let the cool air from the open window hit a small patch of exposed skin on his stomach. He closed his eyes once more, enjoying the stretch and the cool air.

"Don't fall asleep at your desk ever again Stiles, it's painful when you wake up" He murmured to himself.

Derek chuckled at Stiles talking to himself but grew serious again very quickly trying to contain the beast within. He watched Stiles carefully, the wolf inside of him clawing at him to let him have his way with the teenager.

_I want him! Let me out! He called for me!_ The wolf screamed inside of him.

_Calm down! He is too fragile_. Derek watched as Stiles disappeared from the window and

heard him disappear down the stairs roughly. He zipped his leather jacket and disappeared once again into the dark woods to return home.

Stiles checked the driveway, no squad car; it was safe for him to sneak out. He ran roughly back up the stairs, his jeans brushing the stairs as he tripped his way up to his room. His lights were off in his bedroom.

"Did I shut off the lights? I must have because I am losing my mind" Stiles flipped on the light and buttoned his flannel shirt as he went over to close the window. He pulled out socks and put them on, throwing his shoes on haphazardly and grabbing his keys off the edge of his desk with his phone before leaving the house. He got into his car, the predator already gone.

Derek was in the front foyer of his house when he heard Stiles pull up. He was doing pull ups on the door frame to the living room shirtless.

Stiles just barged in the front door but stopped when he saw the muscular man before him. He watched as Derek's biceps bulged as he pulled himself up and released down, his eyes traveled down from Derek's chiseled shoulders to his hard and flexing abs. Stiles took in a shallow breath, unable to take in all of the rock hard body before him. He noted the waist band of Derek's boxers sticking out slightly from the top of his jeans as he pulled up one last time before letting himself drop to the floor with a soft thud. Dust stirred up at his feet, making his dark black jeans look dirty.

"Uh, d-don't you have like wolf hearing or something? I mean doesn't.." Stiles cleared his throat, "Doesn't that mean you heard me coming….I mean not coming in the sense that you think I meant that. Not in the sense of the word cum like with a 'U'….couldn't you have put a shirt on man?" Stiles stumbled over his words and rambled, trying to hide his inability to stop staring at the hard and sturdy looking framed teen before him.

Derek smirked at him as he turned around to face the awkward teenage boy before him, dark hair, brown eyes, light skin. The wolf inside him howled at the sight of Stiles, a lean yet toned body begging to be taken. Derek walked over to the staircase and took his shirt from the banister, pulling it over his head. He couldn't help but sneak peeks at Stiles, who was too busy looking around the house to notice Derek's gaze. Derek looked at the shorter teen, wearing a black tee-shirt under a grey zip hoodie and a black jacket on top of that.

_Must be cold outside_. Derek thought to himself, but he wouldn't notice if it was. His wolf senses also came with an increased temperature which kept him warm.

Stiles kept his hands in the pockets of jeans so he wouldn't touch or break anything and simply wandered around the main floor of the house. He felt sorry for Derek, because his family was dead and his home destroyed. He twisted on one foot back around to face Derek who was sliding on his leather jacket and staring at Stiles with a look that did not emanate hate. He was confused momentarily.

"Why are you here?" Derek growled, realizing he was caught staring. He was trying to mask his attraction to the younger teen, and came off as unwelcoming. He hated the way the words came out right after he said them. He zipped his jacket roughly and turned to face Stiles with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah see Scott was scared that you were hurt, but, me, I could give a care less because you are such a tool and totally useless so far with your cryptic answers which mean nothing" Stiles rambled, trying not to stare into the green eyes of Derek Hale.

_Don't think about his abs, or how much you want to touch them to see if they are as hard as marble…don't think about his lips, his full lips and how sweet he must taste or his scent that emanates through the whole house….sandal wood and musk. _

"Are you always this annoying?" Derek asked him, Stiles was jerked from his own thoughts as Derek swept past, knocking Stiles on the shoulder as he went into the living room.

"Yeah…..get over it." Stiles responded. His heart was pounding in his chest hoping that his boldness wouldn't get him killed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed he had a message from Scott.

_**Last minute thing with Allison, be there as soon as I can. Give me an hour…or two ;)**_

Stiles read the text and wanted to throw up. Scott had been too busy groping Allison all week.

"What an asshole, gets me out of bed at 3am to meet somewhere and then doesn't show up." Stiles mumbled to himself. He was pissed off.

"Scott isn't even showing up? Why does he bother? Why do you put up with this?" Derek stormed back into the room towards Stiles. Stiles backed away from Derek until his back hit a wall, his hands up in front of his body in a feeble effort to protect himself.


	2. Such pain and Such Pleasure

PART TWO

"L-look, I didn't m-mean to piss you off by barging in here….I will just leave." Stiles spit out the words so fast Derek wasn't sure that he was even speaking English.

"And what if I don't want you to leave?" Derek reached out and placed his hands on either side of Stiles' head, leaning on the wall. His voice was low and soft, he was doing his best to entice Stiles to stay put. Stiles listened to the words drip from Derek's mouth like honey, sexy and inviting.

"A-and what if- if I don't want to stay?" Stiles kept stuttering, nervous at the lack of distance between he and Derek. Derek dropped a hand down gently on Stiles' shoulder, running it down his arm slowly. He could feel the lean muscle of Stiles' arms even through his two layers of jackets. He let his hand brush gently across Stiles' fingers and then traced his fingers back up Stiles' hip and under the bottom of his shirt. Derek grazed his fingertips lightly across the taut skin of Stiles' hip, hearing him gasp. He leaned in close to Stiles' throat, breathing hot on his neck.

"I guess that all depends on if you are going to put up a fight" Derek whispered seductively in Stiles' ear. Stiles was melting into Derek's words so rapidly his head was spinning. He looked away from Derek who was now so close to him that Derek's lips brushed his neck.

He looked back at the taller teen, who was slouched down a bit to be eye to eye with Stiles. He took in a short, shallow breath as Derek laid a soft kiss on his pulse point. Stiles groaned deep in his throat which sounded like a growl. He could feel his arousal and need growing, constricted by his blue jeans. He quickly looked down at his own growing erection to realize that Derek was just as aroused as he was.

He looked back up and into the green eyes of Derek Hale. Derek was Smirking.

"Still thinking of putting up a fight?" He asked again, the words like sugar on his lips, begging Stiles to kiss the taller teen and shut him up. Stiles reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Derek's neck, pulling him slowly closer to his face. His lips brushed Derek's and the feeling ignited a fire between the two teens.

Stiles roughly yanked Derek in and pressed his lips hard into Derek's. Derek was surprised by the boldness of the younger teen, which excited him even more. He removed a hand form the wall and slid it down Stiles' shoulders to rest on his lower back, softly pushing the black tee-shirt up just enough to graze his index finger over the younger teen's sensitive skin. He played with the waist of Stiles' boxers with his pinky, letting the younger teen know what he wanted.

Stiles could feel Derek's movements, his fingers grazing his back, setting electricity through him with every slight touch. He pulled harder on Derek's neck, deepening the kiss and licking Derek's lips.

Derek reached up and yanked the jacket down Stiles' shoulders, eager to get rid of the layers separating their skin from touching.

Stiles ripped his arms from his jacket swiftly and maintained the feverish kiss between them. Derek reached up, grabbing Stiles by the hair and roughly yanking back to expose his throat. Stiles' heart was pounding with excitement and fear. Derek could see his pulse point throbbing like his erection for the shorter teen.

"I can smell your arousal." Derek whispered, licking a small side of Stiles' neck and biting down just hard enough to leave a mark. Stiles grabbed Derek's bicep, gripping hard at the pain of the bite. He had distracted Stiles with the bite as he brought his other hand down around Stiles' hip to the front of his jeans. Stiles' other hand was resting on Derek's hip, roughly yanking the dark haired teen close to his body, creating friction that made Stiles gasp.

"I can feel yours." Stiles murmured to Derek, seeking to pull him in closer.

Derek relished the look on Stiles face as he gained a short jolt of pleasure. He ran his hand up Stiles' side and felt the wolf inside begin to break free. Derek felt his nails lengthen and used them to slice open the black shirt of the brown eyed teen. He was careful not to cut Stiles, and they discarded the shreds of the shirt. Derek felt the wolf inside howl at the sight of Stiles' exposed flesh. The Wolf was temporarily calmed and his nails went back to normal.

Stiles leaned against the wall, bracing himself at the rush of cold air. He quickly began to shiver and Derek pressed into him, trying to keep him warm.

Stiles took the opportunity of Derek being distracted and reached his cold hands under the shirt of hot wolf before him, groping the marble hard abs. Derek shivered once at the shock of cold fingers against his hot flesh, but the shiver traveled into his groin, quickly turning into heat. Stiles pushed his hands up Derek's sides, lifting the shirt as he went, and marveling at the body once more. He traced his hands up Derek's chest and dug his nails in all the way down to Derek's stomach. Derek growled a little bit at the shock of the pain and grabbed Stiles by the wrists, slamming his arms above his head.

Stiles felt his erection grow even more, begging to be removed from his jeans. He groaned and rolled his head against the wall. Derek sucked at Stiles' neck once again, trailing down to his chest, and biting enough to make Stiles bleed. He released Stiles hands and traced back down to the front of the shorter teenagers jeans. He popped the button and smoothly unzipped the zipper. Stiles felt like Derek was agonizingly slow at unzipping his jeans, and he leaned his hips forward into Derek's, feeling their erections brush. Derek's hand slowly trailed down Stiles' boxers and took his cock into a strong fist.

"Oh god…" Stiles moaned at the slight touch. Derek smirked and yanked the teen's jeans and boxers down enough to free Stiles' erection. Stiles stopped moving, his eyes wide.

"Derek! Wait…"Stiles stopped him. Derek looked puzzled at Stiles who was turning bright red. "I'm-I'm a virgin….what if I'm bad at it? What if I can't please you? What if…" The shorter teen was cut off by Derek's lips crashing possessively on his, hands sliding behind Stiles' neck and taking grip on his butt, yanking him hard and close to Derek.

"You are already pleasing me. I'm so aroused, I haven't felt this way in a long time." Derek said softly and slowly to Stiles. He just nodded at Derek, reassured. Derek dropped to his knees with a thud, and looked up at Stiles as if to ask if he was ready. Stiles ran his hands through his hair, feeling like he was in a haze of pleasure as Derek took the head of his cock into his mouth. Stiles couldn't help but groan loudly with pleasure. Derek was pleased with himself that he could make Stiles feel this good so easily. He pumped the bottom of Stiles shaft and sucked diligently on the head of his cock, taking a little bit more of Stiles in his mouth each time until he had Stiles in his mouth completely.

Stiles was lost in the ecstasy of how amazing Derek's mouth felt wrapped around his cock. Derek roughly grabbed Stiles' butt to push Stiles' cock further into his mouth, almost gagging at how deep in his throat Stiles was. Stiles was trying to grab onto the walls unsuccessfully, to find something to anchor him in the pleasure.

"Derek!" was all Stiles could manage to articulate through his moans and slight thrashing each time Derek bobbed up and down his cock. He was close to his orgasm and Derek felt it, so he sped up and Stiles screamed in pleasure as he came in Derek's mouth, the wolf swallowing the cum.

Stiles stopped moving for a moment, blown away by what just happened. Derek continued to stroke Stiles, knowing he was sensitive to touch at the moment. He stood up and reached another hand behind Stiles' neck again, yanking him in for a kiss. Stiles could taste himself in the mouth of the wolf, and felt the sharp teeth in Derek's mouth. The wolf had begun to emerge and Stiles was starting to get turned on again.

Derek perked up an eye brow, feeling Stiles harden again so quickly.

"Wow, you have a lot of stamina" Derek said to Stiles between kisses. Stiles was turning red. "Its amazing." Derek stroked Stiles' cheek with the back of his hand and then walked away up the stairs. Stiles stared as Derek walked away, thinking Derek was done with him, like he was playing a game. To his surprise Derek stopped in the middle of the stairs, and motioned for Stiles to follow.

Stiles pulled his jeans up, and buttoned them, regretting it shortly after he did it because it put more pressure on his cock. He followed Derek up the stairs, watching his body glow in the moonlight. Derek opened a door and walked into a room, disappearing.

Stiles walked cautiously into the room, expecting the worst but was surprised to see that the room was furnished nicely, and looked like the fire had never touched it. He paused, surprised and taking in the sight of the room, or what he could see of it.

"Derek?" Stiles called out into the semi-black bedroom.

He was rushed from behind as he heard the door slam. Derek playfully shoved Stiles onto the bed, unbuttoning his jeans again.

"Why did you button up?" He asked Stiles, laughing as he unzipped the younger teenagers jeans again

"Does it matter? Don't you have super wolf sight too? Like superman?" Stiles laughed and shoved Derek's chest playfully, leaning back on his elbows. Derek crawled seductively up Stiles and trailed kisses up Stiles' stomach, then chest then neck leaving the feeling of electricity as he went. Stiles dropped his head back moaning and getting even harder.

Derek laughed and made fast work of removing Stiles' jeans along with his boxers. Stiles stopped when he realized he was totally naked and exposed for Derek to see. Derek trapped Stiles' lips between his teeth and pulled, causing a slight yelp of pain from the teen under him. Derek didn't realize the wolf was awake and begging for its own release. He jumped back and covered his mouth.

Stiles sensed the change in Derek and reached out, grabbing and flexed and sexy hard bicep. He was shaking and cold again, making Derek concerned about him.

"I can stop. I can stop. He can't take over" Derek said softly, referring to the wolf inside of him. Stiles yanked hard on Derek's arm, trying to pull him close again.

"I. Don't want. You. To. Stop." Stiles growled, hungry for more. Derek collected himself and his thoughts and suppressed the wolf within. Stiles was unbuckling his belt and jeans before Derek even knew he was being touched. It wasn't until the younger teen reached a cold hand into his boxers, that he realized Stiles had not run from him. Stiles began to stroke Derek's erection, causing his to grow larger again. Derek growled and threw his head back at the slight touches of the person who was not scared of him. He quickly kicked off his jeans and boxers and moved closer to Stiles to keep him warm.

Every stroke Stiles gave Derek brought him closer to the edge, closer to releasing the wolf. He was enjoying the touch of another person so much that he was lost his control. His eyes flashed blue and he felt his nails grow longer as he growled low in his chest.

The wolf was winning out.

_No not now! You can't hurt him! Stiles RUN!_ But it was all in his head, the battle with the beast.

Stiles stopped, when he felt Derek tense up and heard the low grumble from Derek that did not sound like a moan of pleasure. He broke the kiss he had on the neck of the older teen and looked up to see that the wolf had won out. His eyes grew wide with fear and he tried to think of what to do. He didn't make an attempt to escape, because he knew Derek was in there somewhere, he just didn't know how deeply buried Derek was right now. Stiles closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain that was about to ensue.

Derek jabbed his long nails into Stiles' side and flipped him onto his stomach, pinning his arms above his head. He was growling and kept his nails dug into Stiles' hip, deeper. The wolf thrust into Stiles with out warning or preparation.

Stiles cried out softly, trying to keep himself from looking weak, from looking like prey. He was not used to the overwhelming size filling him up, and he could feel something dripping from his opening but he wasn't sure what it was.

The wolf thrust roughly into him, with out concern or care if he was hurting Stiles. Derek was shouting with in his own body for the wolf to stop, but the wolf only thrust harder and deeper into Stiles. He dug his nails deeper to get a better grip on Stiles so he could plunge his hard cock into Stiles deeper and harder each time.

Stiles felt as though it would never end, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to. He knew it wasn't Derek but it was Derek's body which made his erection swell despite the pain he felt. The wolf thrust into him haphazardly and hit a sensitive spot which caused Stiles to cry out in pleasure instead of pain. He felt the grip on his wrists loosen, and the thrusts become softer and more controlled. He felt a pair of lips on his shoulder, kissing gently at the flesh. Stiles realized that Derek had come back, and buried the wolf deep again.

"Stiles…do you want me to stop?" Derek asked, guilt tinged in his voice as he paused and pulled out a little bit hitting Stiles' prostate again. Stiles tightened up and moaned a little.

"Don't. Stop." Was all he managed to pant out. Derek smirked and licked and bit at Stiles shoulder as he thrust into Stiles again, gentler and more aware of what made Stiles moan. Derek continued to hit the spot that made Stiles moan, and felt his tighten around his cock each time, bringing Derek closer to his climax. He thrust into Stiles twice more, making them both growl and moan in pleasure as they came together. Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles, wishing he didn't have to. He heard the younger teen moan in anguish at the loss of feeling Derek inside of him.

Derek collapsed beside Stiles, noticing the light creeping through the window. It was sunrise. Derek smiled and turned Stiles face towards him to kiss him passionately. He laid a hand on Stiles' side and was startled when he felt something wet.

"Ouch." Stiles hissed in pain as Derek retraced his hand and noticed in the growing light that Stiles was bleeding badly from the wound in his hip. Stiles reached for his boxers to wipe the blood away but Derek stopped him and left to get Ace bandages and peroxide.

"Derek?" Stiles called, leaning on his elbow, trying not to touch the hip that was bleeding. Derek returned swiftly and popped open the kit in the bathroom attached to his room. He returned to the master bedroom and pulled Stiles into the bathroom.

Stiles limped slowly to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet seat, covering himself with his boxers.

"Really? Now you are shy?" Derek shook his head laughing at the modesty he saw from his mate. He was amused and attracted at the same time. "This is going to smart a bit" Derek warned him right before dumping half the bottle of peroxide on his hip to clean the wound.

Stiles squirmed. "Son of a bitch! That was not a good warning!" He shouted at Derek. Derek cleaned the wounds and noted that they were his nail marks and they were deep.

How could I have done this? I like him! I wanted to make him feel good, not hurt him! Derek was screaming in his own head, but his face was stone cold. Stiles was unsure if he should say anything. He sat meekly, waiting for the sting to be gone. Derek cleaned the wound and patched it, so Stiles could get dressed. He leaned up and kissed Stiles gently on the lips, listening as Stiles' heart began to flutter and beat rapidly. He smiled in to the kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I could control the wolf. I'm sorry." He kept repeating the apology into Stiles' chest as he kneeled in front of him. Stiles ran a hand down Derek's back, reassuring him that he was okay.

The front door swung open and they heard Scott scramble up the stairs. Stiles eyes went wide as he threw on his boxers and pulled his jeans up roughly, forgetting about the scratches. 

"FUCK!" Stiles shouted as the pain came back to him quickly. He scrunched his face trying not to cry. Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist to help he steady himself as he saw stars from the pain. Scott knew they were in Derek's room and rushed in when he heard Stiles scream.

Scott was met with Derek wearing only his black jeans, not fully buttoned, holding up Stiles who was trying to button his jeans. Scott was confused until he saw the large bloody gauze on Stiles' side.

"Oh my gosh dude I'm so sorry! What happened?" Scott yelled as he looked at the blood pooling and soaking into Stiles' jeans. "Did the Alpha do this?" He shouted begging the two teenager for answers.

Stiles looked back at Derek and laughed for a second then looked back at Scott.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened" Stiles said softly, smirking in the arms of the one who caused him such pain and such pleasure.


	3. The Fire

PART THREE

Stiles stepped into the shower, closing the curtain and savoring the feeling of the hot water on his skin. He ran his hands through his hair feeling the water trickle down the back of his head, between his shoulder blades and down his toned butt and legs. He took in a sharp, ragged breath as he felt the water run over the scratches in his hip.

Stiles hissed in pain. The scratches were only two days old and he kept forgetting them until he got dressed or took a shower. He turned gingerly, and felt a sharp pain surge through him. Stiles fell against the front wall of the shower.

"Oh god, not again! SHIT. " He shouted, slamming his fist into the tile and trying to shut out the horrific nightmare flashing before his eyes. He gritted his teeth feeling his head throb with each shift of his vision.

He was standing in front of a house, the large house of Derek Hale. The house was engulfed in flames and the screams coming from with in the house were enough to stop his blood. He watched, helpless at the scene, knowing he could not stop the screams. He felt himself cover his ears with his palms, trying to block out the sound that was echoing in his head. Stiles dropped to his knees in the shower, no longer able to feel anything but heat, the heat from the fire. It felt like it was scorching his skin.

Amidst the yelling he heard a voice. A female voice, and he felt himself open his eyes and look up to see the angelic face of a young, teenage girl. Her hair was long and dark and as his focus came back to him he could make out more of her. She had bright green eyes, and he hand was outstretched. Stiles could see her mouth moving, but her voice was a distant echo. He felt the soft sensation of her fingers brush up his face to force him to look at her, to make him focus on her instead of the fire.

Her eyes were angelic, deeply green like the forest surrounding the two of them. She was speaking in a soft voice, slowly calling his name, echoing, bringing him back.

"_Derek_" She called. That wasn't his name, what is she doing. She grabbed him roughly by the face this time and he focused on her.

"_Derek!_" She shouted at him this time, loud and clear. His eyes focused on the girl in front of him, and realized he was staring into the wolfish, yet gentle eyes of Laura Hale.


	4. Side effects

PART FOUR

Stiles' eyes snapped open as he heard a scream from much closer that the house on fire in the vision. He heard it from himself, his palms still clamped over his ears. Stiles' eyes snapped open, his vision coming back to focus on the floor of the shower. He slowly removed his hands from his ears and stopped screaming. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought he was going throw up and he couldn't steady his breathing.

_Feels kind of like a panic attack but it isn't._

"Breathe Stiles." He choked out the words to steady himself. He was hunched over, unsure if he could stand so he focused on the feel of the water against his skin to steady his breathing.

After a few minutes he felt like he was able to stand, and placed a hand over the scratches to prevent the pain from triggering another vision. He reached up and shut off the water, wiping a few drops from his face. He leaned both palms against the wall and ducked his head down, focusing on his breathing again.

Stiles took one more deep breath and turned to grab the towel from the rack near the shower but it wasn't there. His eyes scanned the bathroom and found the tall, dark body of Derek Hale standing before him. He jumped backwards into the wall startled and confused.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" He chocked out, embarrassed and flooding red as he realized he was naked in front of Derek again, except this time there was a lot more light. Stiles ducked quickly behind the shower curtain, an act that made him look stupid but he felt a little less exposed. He looked Derek over, his eyes tracing the lines of Derek's pecks defined by his shirt and the casual stance he was maintaining. It wasn't until his eyes scanned Derek's bulging biceps that he realized Derek had his towel.

"Not cool man, don't you knock? Why do you have my towel?" Stiles was stumbling over his thoughts which were quickly swarming around the last encounter he had with Derek a couple of days ago.

Derek chuckled, which sounded like a low growl. He reached a hand out to pass Stiles the towel and Stiles took from Derek quickly.

"You ask so many questions. Wasn't it you that suggested I had super sight too? So that shower curtain wouldn't do you any good." Derek suggested, laughing a bit and folding his arms in front of him, waiting for Stiles to get out of the shower.

Stiles' eyes went wide and he stopped frantically trying to secure the wrapped towel around his waist. Derek heard Stiles stop moving and grew worried. He threw the curtain open to find Stiles staring at him with a shocked look.

"Stiles, I was kidding. I can't see through things." Derek had put a serious look on his face and reached a hand out to help stiles out of the shower. Stiles let out the breath he had been holding, releasing a chuckle too.

Stiles looked at the hand outstretched to him, to help him. He flashed back to the vision of the fire and the hand of Laura Hale reaching for him. Stiles reluctantly took Derek's hand and allowed the older teen to help him out of the shower. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand slightly before releasing it as his feet hit the towel on the floor outside the shower.

"Suddenly so quiet?" Derek asked, leaning his head to one side, staring at Stiles. Stiles let out a laugh at the sight of Derek staring at him like a confused dog. Stiles reached up and brushed his fingers across Derek's cheek, a sign that he was okay. It was a gesture that Derek would understand.

"Hey Derek, is there anything I should know about the scratch? Like will it get infected? Will I become like you? Will I turn green and vomit blood? I mean are there side effects." Stiles walked past Derek into his bedroom, letting his hand drop from the taller teen's cheek. Derek reached up and touched his face where Stiles' hand had just been. The feeling of Stiles on his skin was still electrifying. He followed Stiles and leaned on the door frame, watching as Stiles rummaged through his dresser pulling out a clean pair of boxers. He pulled them up and on underneath the towel then dropped the towel and rubbed his side. He was still really sore all over.

"Derek, earth to Derek. Hey." Stiles was antagonizing Derek as he was trying to dress himself, flinching slightly with every movement. Derek was so distracted by the sight of Stiles, wearing only his boxers. He shook his head slightly to bring himself back to reality.

"Uh, what? Oh right the scratches. No they will not get infected, I don't think you will become like…like me." He looked down as he said the last part, ashamed at what he was and how he had hurt someone he cared about. The wolf with in was struggling and he furrowed his brow trying to suppress it. It was getting easier for him to bury the wolf around Stiles, even thought he brown haired teen brought out his most primal instincts.

Stiles was aware that Derek's mood had shifted, he felt it even before Derek had begun to respond. He felt Derek's hungry stare on him, and felt the shift into disappointment. Stiles knew that running to comfort Derek would not help him because Derek didn't want to be touched when he was so disappointed in himself.

"Derek, I wasn't talking about-" Stiles stopped short when he felt a hot hands wrap around his sides and come to rest on his stomach, linking. He felt the pressure of Derek against him, a light brush of his body on Stiles.

Stiles was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Stiles breathe in, breathe out." Derek's whisper wrapped around him like velvet as he whispered into Stiles' ear. Stiles suddenly remembered what breathing was and began to take in breaths again.

"I-I wasn't t-talking about the….wait, what was I talking about?" Stiles had lost all train of thought when Derek set his flesh on fire with his touch. He heard Derek laugh softly behind him as he stood up slowly and leaned back into Derek's chest. His hand brushed Derek's wrist and traced to lace his fingers in Derek's on his stomach. He tilted his head back to rest on Derek's shoulder, closing his eyes. He was so exhausted, but he was aware of the feeling that Derek was no longer wearing the leather jacket. He was standing behind Stiles in a grey tee-shirt. Stiles noted the soft fabric against his skin almost immediately.

"Mmmm" Stiles moaned at the relaxing feeling of Derek entangled around him. Every fiber of him relaxed as Derek gently pressed his lips against Stiles' exposed neck. Stiles released the tee shirt he was clutching and let it drop to the floor, reaching behind him to run his fingers through Derek's hair, resting on his neck.

Derek tilted his head up slowly.

"You were asking if the scratches had any side effects." Derek had a memory sharp as a tack. He spoke into Stiles' neck, releasing hot breath with each word. Stiles melted into Derek, but some how managed to refocus despite Derek dipping his head back down to keep trailing hot kisses on Stiles' neck.

"What are some of the side effects?" Stiles rasped, enjoying the sweet scent of Derek engulfing him. He could feel the fire beneath Derek's lips each time he pressed them to Stiles' neck.

"I honestly don't know." He kissed Stiles neck again, "I have heard of a few, but I don't know if they are true." He traced circles on Stiles' hip with his thumb and forefinger.

"I-I keep having visions. Of the fire and….your sister" Stiles gasped at Derek's touch, but knew as the words left his mouth, that Derek would stop kissing his neck at the sound of the words. Derek paused and blinked.


	5. Giving In

PART FIVE

Thank y'all for the great reviews, it is really encouraging and I am so glad that so many of you like it. BTW sorry for some of the spelling errors, hopefully there are not too many. Sometimes I forget that my mind moves a little faster than I can type.

"Laura." Derek said her name almost too softly for Stiles to hear. Stiles turned around, Derek's arms still wrapped around him. He could see the gloss in Derek's eyes at the mention of his dead sister. Stiles moved his hand up to rest on Derek's cheek, and leaned in brushing his lips lightly against Derek's.

Derek blinked rapidly for a moment, then gave Stiles a weak smile.

"You saw her?" Derek asked Stiles, moving one of his hands up Stiles' back and leaning down into Stiles' neck again. He began to suck gently on Stiles' pulse point, pushing himself closer to the shorter teenager. He was thankful that Stiles did not have the ability to hear his heartbeat, because it was erratic and Derek could have sworn his heart was breaking all over again.

Derek stopped what he was doing when he felt Stiles' hand on the back of his head. Derek rested his forehead on the shoulder of the young teen before him. He felt Stiles snake a hand around his waist to rest on his back. Derek felt Stiles pull his body closer to him and envelope him in a loving embrace.

"I think she was calling for you. There was a fire, and screaming and I heard her calling your name but she was looking at me" Stiles whispered. He spoke as though any loud noise would shatter the room around them. Stiles felt Derek take a deep, pensive breath.

"That was the fire at my house. The day my family was taken from me. Visions ARE one of the side effects of the scratch. " Derek breathed out the words out as though they were weighing on him.

Stiles could feel the weight of the moment but couldn't help himself. He had to say something.

"At least your sister was hot…I mean I would do her." Stiles stated, kissing the top of Derek's head; still on his shoulder. He felt Derek shake a little, and thought that his attempt to make Derek laugh had gone wrong.

Derek lifted his head, to Stiles' surprise, he was laughing.

"Seriously? Do you want to get in the pants of EVERYONE in my family?" Derek started to laugh louder, shaking harder with each chuckle. Stiles smiled at the mysterious teen before him. He was glad to see that Derek had not lost his sense of humor.

"Well….not every one in your family…..." Stiles broke out in a seductive smirk, and pulled Derek down to his lips. He felt a new fire ignite between their lips as he deepened their kiss, plunging his tongue into the mouth of the wolf.

Derek could feel the wolf inside clawing for release again, and instead of giving into the wolf, he gave into Stiles.

IM NOT SO SURE IF I LIKETHIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IM NOT SURE WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, IDEAS? REQUESTS?


	6. Gone?

PART SIX

Derek shot upright in bed, breathing hard, his body tense and unsettled. He leaned back on his arms and dropped his head back, still panting. His eyes were closed, hiding the bright blue eyes of the wolf inside. He _**felt **_something...or someone wake him. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands through his hair, pulling a little at the ends to shake him self awake from the fear. His eyes were shifting around the room, examining the darkness and floor illuminated by the moonlight. Once his breathing steadied, and he wasn't groggy anymore, Derek began to sort through his nightmare.

Derek saw something bite down, and heard a scream. The scream was a mixture of agony and pleasure, but the bite was done against the will of the person screaming. He saw everything shift and blur before his eyes, the clarity of the situation becoming harder to grasp. He _**felt **_the shift of the newly bitten person. Derek shook his head thinking that he was somehow connected to the Alpha. He furrowed his brow trying to reestablish the connection, but was unsuccessful.

Derek gave up on trying to recall the nightmare. He realized that he was at Stiles' house, in Stiles' bed, he felt safe. He took in a deep breath and fell back onto the mattress.

"Stiles?" He rasped the name of the teen he had grown fond of. There was not response, it was then that he realized he was **alone**.


	7. Dr Derek Jekyll and Mr Stiles Hyde

PART SEVEN

Stiles walked back up the stairs, his pajama pants beginning to sag lower on his hips. He reached down to hold them up with one hand, carrying his bottle of water with the other.

_I really need to start eating more, my clothes are getting loose_. He thought to himself, shaking his head. As reached the top of the stairs, Stiles heard a rough voice call out his name and paused. Derek had realized he was gone. Stiles smiled to himself, realizing that he was important to Derek. He gently pushed the door open, and closed it behind him.

Derek was sitting up in bed, his arms loose around his knees. Stiles looked closer at Derek and realized that the dark haired teen was sweaty and looked paler than usual.

"Derek?" Stiles asked gently in the darkness. He was trying to feel his way to bed and almost tripped when a hand caught his and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

Derek was kneeling on the mattress as he pulled Stiles toward him. Stiles crawled across the middle of the empty space between them and was met by the soft lips of Derek Hale. Derek softly grazed Stiles' lips with his, then yanked hard on Stiles' neck, pulling him in greedily for a more passionate kiss. Derek needed to forget everything, he needed to forget that Stiles could see his most intimate secrets, that the Alpha was after everyone he had grown to care about, that his sister called to him from her grave, and that he was not even in his own home. Derek paused a minute to remember that the ADD teen before had his own special abilities, and they didn't involve being a wolf. Derek looked Stiles in the eye, lost in the dark color, lost in the overwhelming sense of calm that Stiles gave him.

Stiles reached a hand up and followed Derek's arm from his wrist to his shoulder. He was pulling Derek back to him, knowing that for once, he didn't have to say anything to help Derek. He didn't have to make a joke, or poke fun at himself to distract Derek from what was bothering him. Stiles leaned down to Derek's neck and boldly bit down, unaware of Derek's nightmare.

Derek tried to blink out the red, but he felt a shift, his shift. Stiles looked up playfully only to be met with the lustful and uncontrollable gaze of the wolf hiding beneath the surface of Derek.

"De-Derek…Stop. Stop him. You are a good man, a man I care about" Stiles fell backwards onto the mattress, all too aware of the last encounter with the wolf. He was stammering, and sliding himself back and away from Derek. Derek was on all fours, crawling towards him, eyes a flame with the deadly blue sparkle of the wolf. His posture was primal and animalistic, and Stiles didn't need wolf senses to smell the arousal radiating from the dark teen before him.

Stiles' eyes closed in fear when his back hit the headboard. Stiles would not allow himself to show fear, he would not be a victim, he refused to be weak. The wolf picked him because he was strong enough to handle the secret and the brutality. Stiles kept his eyes closed as he felt hot breath move up him, between his thighs, up his stomach, washing across his chest. Stiles heard a low growl inches from him, but did not have the strength yet to open his eyes. He couldn't look into the icy gaze of the wolf yet.

The wolf ran his hand over Stiles' knee, up his thigh and rested on Stiles' hip just over the healing scratches. Stiles' eyes snapped open as the wolf grazed the wounds with his bare fingertips, no fabric between their flesh. Stiles saw red, primal response and mustered all of his defense as his he felt his hands collide with the chest of the wolf hovering above him. The impact threw the wolf off the bed and into the wall across the room.

Stiles' sight was back to normal before he knew it and he was panting with the rush of adrenaline. He could see Derek across the room, face contorted in a slight pain as he started to stand. Stiles blushed when he noticed Derek was only wearing boxers but sighed relief that he could no longer see the ice blue eyes of the wolf.

"Stiles" Derek was still raspy and his hands were on his chest as he stood. Stiles was frozen in surprise.

"What. Did. I. Just. Do?" Stiles punctuated every word trying to rationalize in his own head before Derek could answer. Derek was already climbing back into bed, his body making small popping sounds as it healed what appeared to be broken ribs. Stiles watched in the moonlight as the bruise swiftly disappeared.

"I think…" Derek paused, playing the words in his head for a second, "I think you just shifted with out actually becoming a wolf." He was surprised at his response, but knew that he was right. He had only ever heard of one other person 'shifting' with out having to be a wolf.

"So I'm like superman with out the responsibility of being superman?" Stiles laughed. He thought he sounded crazy as he said it. A warm hand snaked around his, lacing fingers between his, the broad hand of Derek Hale was attached to his, reassuring him that it was all going to be okay. He turned towards Derek.

"I didn't mean to throw you. I was just trying to avoid 'Mr. Derek Hyde'." Stiles said softly to Derek. A twinge of guilt crossed Derek's face at the idea of being compared to the evil Dr. Jekyll, a man who could not control his own evil. Derek hung his head, his eyes scrolling down Stiles' body, and un-noticeably straying to outline of Stiles' penis.

Stiles felt the gaze on his crotch and shifted, realizing it turned him on to know that Derek wanted him so bad, he couldn't control his most primitive urges. Stiles reached up and placed a hand on Derek's chest, shoving him backwards. Stiles wanted to release his own evil side, he dipped down Derek's stomach, trailing kisses and bites, emitting hisses and moans from the dark haired teen beneath him. Stiles played with the waistband of Derek's boxers before roughly yanking them down, freeing Derek's erection at the newfound Stiles.

Stiles gripped the base of Derek's cock as it grew harder in his hands. He dipped his head down, flicking his tongue across the underside of Derek's erection, licking the pre-cum from the head as he worked his way up and took all of Derek's cock in his mouth. Derek gasped and dug his fingers into the sheets, wrapping them around his hands, tightening his grip on the bed to push the wolf deeper inside of him.

Stiles sucked at the head of Derek's penis, stroking his base hard, and fast. Stiles could hear the whimpers and moans of pleasure as he worked the cock into his mouth further, touching the back of his throat. He glanced up at Derek, who was writhing, ready to cum.

"Oh god Stiles!" Derek moaned louder and louder. He opened his eyes and looked down at the teenager bobbing up and down on his throbbing cock. He wanted to look Stiles in the eye as he came. He trailed his gaze down his stomach watching Stiles hands, making him squirm beneath that touch alone. His gaze traveling down to the body between his legs, toned shoulders, muscular arms and tight butt on top of him. He was so close to orgasm as he ran his hands through Stiles' hair, yanking Stiles' head up only to see that the smaller teen's eyes were glowing bright green.

Derek thrust up one more time, hoping it was a trick of the light. Stiles growled low in his throat, vibrating through Derek as he came, shaking from the intensity of the orgasm tearing through him.


	8. Equals

PART EIGHT

**HEY, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK, IT IS REALLY ENCOURAGING. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. I'M HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO SUGGESTIONS ARE WLCOME. THANKS!**

Stiles felt his vision go red again, he felt something stirring inside of him. He could feel his muscles tense, and his body morph to become more muscular, more primal. He could smell Derek's arousal growing as he held Derek's hips down tight to the mattress. He looked seductively up at Derek to watch the darker teen ride out his orgasm. Derek's grip grew tighter and more painful on Stiles' scalp, making Stiles hiss in pain.

Stiles was still seeing red, he looked Derek in the eye to question what was happening. The light blue glare of the wolf met his gaze, but Stiles was intimidated. The intense gaze of wolf wrapped around him like the velvet voice of Derek. He didn't feel threatened, or weak but rather Stiles felt safe.

Derek felt the wolf rise up in him with his orgasm. He couldn't contain it, the wolf clawed its way up and out of him as though it was searching, eager to find something. Derek realized what the wolf was looking for as soon as the wolf gazed into the glowing green eyes of Stiles. Derek no longer needed to control the wolf, it was content, and submitted to Derek once again. The wolf did not battle for control like it usually did around Stiles. Though his eyes still glowed blue, Derek realized that both he and the wolf had found something they unaware they needed; an equal.

Stiles felt his senses heightened, and sensed the calm from the darker teen before him. He felt Derek relax and allow himself to let go of the tension always gnawing at him. Stiles wasn't sure what the tension was from but he knew that it was gone suddenly. Stiles felt as though he was on fire and feverishly pulled Derek into a kiss. Stiles lips craved contact with Derek, any part of him. His lips brushed Derek's lips, searching the darker teenager's mouth with his tongue. Stiles licked the inside of Derek's lips, biting at them slightly, causing them to swell. Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, calm and steady as he easily overpowered the teen and pushed him back. Derek did not release his grip, he did not want Stiles to go away. Stiles looked at Derek like a hurt puppy, his eyes were back to their normal deep brown like fresh dirt. Derek smiled at Stiles and pulled Stiles into his chest, embracing the smaller teen in the cage of his arms.

"You know, I think if Laura were still alive, she would wanna get in your pants too" Derek said softly to Stiles. The smaller teen had settled against Derek's chest, Derek could hear his heart beat steady and slow. He was aware of his hypersensitivity to Stiles and the fact that Stiles was falling asleep.

Stiles suddenly felt like he had been hit with fatigue, making him want to sleep for days.

"Yeah, something tells me I would still pick you. I'm not a total slut for your family you know." Stiles mumbled sleepily, gently placing a soft kiss on Derek's perfect body.

Derek felt Stiles body go limp a moment later, indicating the smaller teen had fallen asleep. Derek rested his chin on top of Stiles head, and realized that he needed to speak to his uncle about what happened to Stiles eyes.


	9. School

PART NINE

**I LOVE THIS SONG AND IT HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR WEEKS, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A GOOD TIME TO INSERT IT BC IT FITS THIS SITUATION. LOL KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!**

Stiles was splayed on his bed like a starfish, face buried into the covers. The comforter was riding low on his hips, exposing his shirtless and tight torso. Derek simply watched, Stiles' skin was so soft under his fingertips. He stroked the smaller teenager down the spine knowing that Stiles was in a deep sleep and that not even an atomic bomb would wake him. Derek's hand stopped at the base of Stiles spine, as he glanced at the alarm clock next to Stiles' bed. **7:00 am**. Derek needed to go see his uncle and get some answers. He gently placed a kiss between Stiles' taut shoulder blades. The wolf inside was still asleep, he was thankful for the submission of the monster because it would have made leaving very hard for him. Derek stood and threw his jacket on, walking towards the window and opening it. A light snow had fallen and barely covered the ground but it had made everything smell different. Derek lingered in the window sill a little bit longer, savoring the scent of Stiles on him and in the room. He disappeared swiftly and silently. The only evidence of his presence was his scent, which Stiles would notice, and his footprints on the rooftop in the snow.

Stiles awoke to his alarm clock and the sound of Hollywood Undead's song Been to Hell. He was listening to the rhythm trying to wake him self up enough and shake himself from the haze of sleep. He needed to wake up enough to turn off the alarm.

_In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep  
>At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street…<br>And you're running hard, but this wolf it's always at your feet  
>Yeah you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door<br>And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore…_

_Now you're in the world of the wolves  
>And we welcome all you sheep<em>

Stiles shoved his face harder into the mattress and stretched his torso and arms as far as it would go. He was waking up and suddenly felt a chill from near his desk. He smacked his alarm clock off and rolled over to one side staring at the open window and the empty space in his bed. He grabbed the pillow Derek was sleeping on and pushed his face into it, so he could keep the scent all day. He was awake enough now to be aware of his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, and there was an open window. He noted those two things quickly. He sat up in bed, and swung his feet over the edge. Even the floor was cold. Stiles was already freezing, he wrapped his arms around himself and padded over to the open window, slamming it shut but not locking it. He rubbed his arms which were covered in goose bumps. Stiles wished he could go back to bed, he hated snow. He gazed out the window and saw Derek's foot prints, smiling to himself that the taller teen had not quite figured out the idea of using the front door.

He looked down at his lap top and saw the note attached with his name scribbled on it. Stiles was trying to decide if he wanted to read it now or in geometry later. He was too impatient to wait until later, Stiles tore the note off of the laptop and opened it.

_**Stiles, **_

_**Had to take care of some things today. See you after school. It's cold so maybe you will need some warming up later. :)**_

_**Derek. **_

Stiles smiled and wished for school to be over already or cancelled. Unfortunately it was not and he had to get dressed and leave for school. He threw on clothes and shoes, grabbed his backpack, and a doughnut from the kitchen as he dashed out the front door. Stiles was putting on his jacket as he ran past his dad mumbling a 'hey' through his mouth full of pastry. Sheriff Stalinski just waved to his son, and went upstairs to sleep.

Stiles got to school on time and made it to first period after Scott. Scott had saved him a seat, and Stiles settled in, letting the warmth surround him. The bell had not sounded and Scott took the opportunity to ask Stiles about his weekend. Before he had a chance to, Scott sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose at Stiles.

"Dude, you smell like Derek" Scott looked disgusted at the scent of their mutual enemy still residing on Stiles, "Doesn't that smell wash off?" Scott asked him.

Stiles was starting to get angry, Scott was acting childish however Stiles did owe him an explanation. Stiles gaped his mouth like a fish, searching for the words.

"S-Scott, remember the other day when-" Stiles stopped when he noticed Scott staring at Allison as she walked in and took the last available seat all the way across the room from Scott. Stiles grabbed Scott by the jaw and forced the wolf to look at him, "SCOTT! PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled. The whole class pausing to stare at Stiles. Class had just begun and Stiles was turning bright pink.

"Thank you Mr. Stalinski for your enthusiasm but I think I can take it from here." The economics teacher, and their coach sarcastically screamed at the two teenagers, "McCall, eyes on front. Watch me like you do the lacrosse ball and you will pass this class."

Stiles twitched and moved through the entire class, no longer itching for the touch of the tall, dark teenager he was accustomed to, but rather he was itching to tell Scott the truth. Finally the bell rang and released them into the hall. Scott was still sniffing at Stiles as he gathered his things, and watched Allison leave the room.

Stiles was getting angrier that his best friend didn't even care enough to sit for an explanation that was hard for Stiles to say.

"Scott. Pay attention right now." Stiles demanded Scott's attention, his words came out more like a growl and he felt his vision go red for a split second. Scott stopped and looked at Stiles, glowing green eyes and all.


	10. Visitation

PART TEN

Derek took a deep breath in front of the hospital as he walked in. He followed the same pathway as always, left after the door, up the elevator to the second floor burn unit, right at the freaking looking plant, and then another left after the desk. The ladies at the desk were so accustomed to his icy demeanor that they didn't bother to look up at him as he passed. Derek knocked on the door and walked into his uncles room.

Derek's uncle was sitting up in bed, smiling at Derek when Derek walked in. Peter was glad to see family and he was healing again.

"Derek. You look like you have a lot weighing on your mind." Peter said softly, leaning his head to one side to look at Derek. He was still a little weak but he was getting better. Derek was pulling up a chair next to his bed, lacing his fingers into Peters.

"I do actually, and I need answers. Now." Derek spit it out so fast he wasn't sure his uncle could keep up. Peter nodded at Derek, a gesture to tell him to keep talking. Derek clasped Peters hand in his, and gripped a little tighter. Derek felt himself getting scared to ask the question, he had not yet told Peter about him and Stiles.

"Do you remember that really annoying kid? The one that hangs out with Scott and never shuts up?" Derek breathed out deeply, the words falling from his lips with ease.

"Of course, the one who knows too much." Peter nodded, his voice broke a little bit and he sounded raspy. Derek was trying to make this as quick as possible to keep his uncle Peter from weakening further. Derek closed his eyes and nodded.

"Well-" Derek took in a sharp breath, not sure if he was ready to get the answers he needed. He was strong, but he was not sure he wanted to expose his secret. His uncle seemed to pick up on this and squeezed his hand.

"I can smell him, you must be spending an unusual amount of time with him." Peter smirked a little as he said the last few words, happy that Derek was not alone anymore.

"Yes…and he is…not as annoying as you think…" Derek began, " He is actually amazing, and he makes me happy and lately things have been more physical and I noticed that the last time, his eyes began to glow green. He had an unnatural strength about him and he just seemed more primal, but he didn't shift." Derek said softly, trying to work out an answer in his mind before his uncle could. He was mentally preparing himself for the bad news. Peter took a deep breath, Derek could tell he had an answer about Stiles.

"Derek, did you scratch him?" Peter asked softly. Derek's nod gave Peter the answer. Peter laughed a little to himself and took another deep breath. "He will not change, he is not a werewolf. He is infected with the lycanthropy virus, and he does need to learn to control himself. His senses will be heightened, his anger will be easier to trigger, he will demand a lot more…" Peter coughed uncomfortably, "He will demand a lot more sexually." Derek took in a sharp breath, anticipating the sexual advances awaiting him when Stiles got home from school. Derek was picturing Stiles bolder, but still just as timid, dripping with need from being locked up in school all day like a caged animal. Derek laughed at the idea that Stiles was stuck in a cage.

Peter watched Derek's response, calculating the need written on Derek's face.

"Uncle Peter, he makes the wolf inside of me calm down. The wolf is content around Stiles, it doesn't want to get out and kill people" Derek said, looking his Uncle in the eye. Peter was tiring fast and his eyes were growing heavy.

"He is your equal. The wolf inside of you recognizes that there is no threat from Stiles." Peter replied to Derek. He breathed out with a labored look on his face, indicating he was going back to sleep soon. Derek took the hint and kissed his uncle on the forehead. He said goodbye and thank you and disappeared again to find Stiles.

ANY OTHER IDEAS ABOUT WHAT STILES SHOULD BECOME? LET ME KNOW


	11. Rush

PART ELEVEN

Stiles grabbed Scott roughly by the shoulders, jolting the teenager. Scott was taken aback by the green glow of Stiles' eyes. His mouth was wide open in surprise. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat increased and his blood pressure had risen, why had Stiles shown all of the appearances of shifting?

Stiles slowly released his grip on Scott and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He needed to tell Scott about Derek.

"Scott, listen" Stiles shook Scott gently.

"Dude! Your eyes!" Scott shouted at Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know. Focus man! What do you smell?" Stiles asked Scott to focus, a difficult task for the teen lately. Scott focused and wrinkled his nose at Stiles.

"Dude you reek of Derek! What the hell?" Scott yelled, shoving Stiles away from him. Stiles sighed in relief that he still smelled like the one person he craved contact with right now.

"Derek and I. Are. A couple" Stiles said it slowly, emphasizing every word to make sure Scott understood him. Scott nodded and shook Stiles hands off of him.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to know why you cant shower off his smell and why your eyes glowed green" Scott asked Stiles casually. Stiles simply stared at his best friend. He was no longer tense or anxious, but calm and in control. He felt every muscle in his body relax and he could breathe again.

"I-I don't know. Derek was going to figure that out today…..Oh Shit Derek!" Stiles screamed, tripping over Scott and running for the door. He ran to his Jeep, threw his back pack in, jumped in after it and fumbled in his pocket for the keys. He found them and started his car, speeding out of the parking lot towards his house. He would make up a lame excuse later to tell his dad for a note to get him out of trouble.

The roads were slick and it was snowing again as he drove home, he felt like he knew what he was doing, despite the danger in the roads, he had control. Stiles took a deep breath as he pulled into his driveway and saw that Derek's car was not in the driveway, nor was the Sheriff's car.

_What if he didn't drive_? Stiles thought to himself. He rushed out of the Jeep, slamming the door, and slipping up the driveway to the front door. He dropped the keys and slid back to grab them then back to the front door. His hands were shaking as he found the key to unlock the door, and ran in, slamming it after him. Stiles kicked off his shoes and took the stairs two at a time, shedding his jacket as he wet up the stairs, throwing it on the banister.

Stiles socks slipped on the carpet, sending him face first into the door frame. As he scrambled up from the floor he looked into his room to see that it was empty.

"If I am a wolf, I can smell him! Stiles you are such a genius" Stiles smiled to himself at his cunning as he sniffed the air. There was a faint trace of Derek's scent in the room but it was not fresh.

Stiles hunched in disappointment at the fact that the man he wanted to be close to was not there. Stiles walked over and crawled into bed, shoving all of the sweatshirts, and dirty blue jeans off as he climbed in. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep until either his dad got home or Derek showed up.

Stiles was aware that he could feel the smooth fabric of his comforter on his arms, he stripped off his shirt, trying to feel even more of it on his body. Stiles was trying to mimic the feel of Derek's skin on his to lull him to sleep. Stiles settled into his bed, sprawled out across it, still hiding under the blankets. Stiles' eyes closed easily and he drifted to sleep quickly.


	12. Violated

PART TWELVE

Derek had climbed in through the window in the night and noticed Stiles asleep, in bed. The teen was in such a deep sleep that Derek knew only one thing could wake Stiles. He reached the end of the bed, and slid off his leather jacket with ease, stepping out of his shoes. He reached for the comforter and gently began pulling it off of Stiles, Bunching the fabric in his hands and smirking as he did so. 

When the blanket had slid down to Stiles' hips, Derek stopped; crawled up the bed, sitting gently next to Stiles as he watched Stiles breathe in and out. Stiles' breathing was steady, his face relaxed and he looked peaceful. Derek couldn't help but reach out to touch the angelically silent teenage boy.

Derek brushed his fingertips up Stiles' spine, emitting a goose bump response from the younger teen. Stiles didn't even more enough to indicate he was awake. Derek traced Stiles' spine up and down once again, feeling Stiles relax even more.

"Mmm. Mom?" Stiles cried out in his sleep, Derek watched as Stiles' brow furrowed, making him look angry and confused. Derek knew Stiles was just dreaming, but it concerned him that Stiles suddenly looked so tense. Derek laid his palm flat against Stiles' flesh, soft and cool to the touch. He leaned down and placed a kiss between Stiles' shoulder blades, moving to cover Stiles with his own body. Derek's hand slid smoothly down Stiles sides to his hips as Derek continued placing kisses on the slumbering teen. He felt Stiles face move into a smile and knew that the younger teen was responding to his touch. Derek nipped at the soft skin of Stiles' shoulders helping to wake the teen a little more.

"Derek, s-stop teasing me" Stiles muttered, still in a haze of fatigue. Derek continued to tease the teen, sliding his hands around and under Stiles' hip bones, teasing the taut skin there, awakening the primal instincts with in Stiles. Derek nipped at Stiles' ear, licking and sucking on Stiles' ear lobe. A loud moan emitted from the smaller teen told Derek to keep teasing.

Derek could feel the wolf inside of him rising, begging for release once again. The wolf was waiting for Stiles' moaning to become louder, and it was starting to take over. Derek felt himself shift once again, and the wolf grab Stiles' hip digging its claws into Stiles again. Stiles eyes shot open and he lurched against Derek making Derek moan from the friction. The wolf dug its nails in deeper, the blood flowing from Stiles' hip and making Derek's hand warmer.

Derek smeared the blood up Stiles' back, licking it off in long trails.

Stiles screamed in pain and shock as he felt wolf dig in deeper each time the pain made him shudder. Stiles felt his breathing speed up and his heart rate rise. He wasn't seeing red but he was scared.

The wolf bit into his shoulder, lapping at the blood freely flowing from his body. Stiles was starting to feel weak and unable to fight back. He tried to push Derek off of him but was unsuccessful. His sight went red but even as 'superman' he could not fend off the wolf inside of Derek.

The wolf had slashed open Stiles' jeans, keeping the teen tightly pinned beneath the body of the dark man Stiles trusted. The wolf was ripping the remnants of Stiles' jeans away.

_Dominate! Take! He can't stop you._ The wolf echoed roughly in Derek's head, as he kept trying to bury the animal back inside. Derek felt like he was sinking into a black lake, unable to see anything around him but water. He knew he needed to protect Stiles but couldn't.

"Derek" Stiles growled the name from deep in his chest but was too weak to stop the pain he felt. Derek could hear the pleading voice of his mate but was unable to stop what he knew the wolf would do to Stiles.

The wolf roughly took Stiles and slammed his hips into the smaller teen with out warning. Stiles reached a hand back and dug his short nails into Derek's naked leg behind him, causing the wolf to emit a howl that made Stiles sick. Stiles felt a small trickle of blood from the wound on the wolf but it did not last long. The wolf seemed to get angry and took a fist full of Stiles' hair, yanking backwards hard, causing Stiles to cry out in pain. He had already been bitten and the bite was still bleeding and sore.

"Stop!" Stiles screamed through the grunts and moans of the wolf dominating him. Stiles was trying to believe that Derek was not to blame. The wolf pounded hard into Stiles, only concerned about it's own gratification. It clawed and yanked at him, making him a mess of blood and open wounds. Stiles kept trying to claw his way away from the wolf, tearing at the sheets on his bed. Stiles was fighting to remain conscious, and was only faintly aware when the wolf reached its climax and came inside of him. Stiles felt the wolf shift and the bed dip, indicating that the wolf had gotten off the bed. Stiles closed his eyes, afraid to see how much blood was all over his room.

"Derek…"Stiles whispered, knowing that the teen would hear him and come back as soon as the wolf was under control. He was not angry at Derek, Stiles knew that Derek was dangerous before they started into a relationship. Stiles heard a gasp, and felt a hand reach up his shoulder to turn him onto his side.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed and screamed out in pain as he was turned onto the side which was once again torn by the wolf's fingernails. He felt Derek surveying the damage he had done to Stiles. He felt Derek's body tense and heard him take in a breath, but not release it.


	13. Healing

PART THIRTEEN

Stiles felt Derek's hands on his flesh, the touch tender this time instead of primal and ready to tear him apart. Derek's hands were slick and covered in Stiles' blood. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek. He was stuck between feeling scared and feeling safe. Stiles had not yet fully processed what had just happened to him, and as he became more conscious, he began to feel the pain.

Derek was breathing quickly, hyperventilating almost as he stared, horrorstruck at the small teen before him in a large blood pool. He watched Stiles as the younger teen began to awake. Derek kept his hand on the worst wound, on Stiles' hip, the scratches. He could feel Stiles' skin shifting beneath his fingers as though Stiles was healing. Derek thought he was hallucinating. Stiles scream of agony pulled Derek back to the situation. Stiles was writhing in a pain now, unable to figure out why the bite and scratch felt like they were on fire.

"Oh god! Make it stop! Derek!" Stiles called to Derek, he felt like his voice was far away. Was this what it felt like to become a wolf? Stiles' eyes frantically searched Derek's face for any signal that things were not as bad as Stiles thought. Derek's face was hard as stone and locked in a look of confusion. Stiles groaned again in pain, lurching his body forward at Derek.

Derek had to press hard to keep Stiles from flailing about, and causing the blood to smear all over the room. He lifted his fingers slightly to look at the wound on Stiles' hip. Derek was in awe. Stiles was healing. The wounds were beginning to close, and Derek calculated that the burning from the scratches should fade soon if they were healing. Derek was trying to find the words to tell Stiles both the good news and the bad news that the younger teen was infected with the lycanthropy virus.

"Stiles." Derek whispered, Stiles could hear a sigh of relief in the older males voice as he spoke, "Stiles, you are going to be okay. You are…..you are healing. Slowly. Your bite is already closing. It will take time to heal the inner wounds, but the outer wounds are already healing. The bleeding should stop soon. Stiles please listen to me, god if only this one time." Derek sounded panicked as he spit out the last few words. Derek was measuring Stiles' heartbeat, and it had slowed which caused Derek to get scared. He thought he was losing Stiles.

Stiles concentrated on his body. He could feel the outer wounds of his hip and shoulder begin to heal, and he was no longer bleeding out. He opened his eyes and looked at Derek, feeling his strength beginning to come back. Stiles imagined that the pain he felt was a lot worse than the feeling of being cut in half. He was over exaggerating in his head and needed to refocus on something else besides the pain.

"Derek, find my mom" Stiles rasped out, his face contorting, creating tears. He was in so much pain and Derek had caused some of it. Stiles easily forgave Derek for the pain the wolf had caused, because it was going away, slowly. His skin no longer bled but every ounce of Stiles was bruised and his muscles felt like they had been over stretched.

"I-I can't buddy. She-she died. I'm so sorry Stiles" Derek said, choking up. It made the older teen even more guilt ridden that he could not fulfill the one request his mate had made. Derek looked down at the bed, feeling defeated and like a monstrosity. Stiles smiled and reached for Derek.

"Then please don't leave me. I need you." Stiles voice was becoming more clear, his eyes were open and the bleeding had stopped. He was healing much slower now and he tried to sit up, looking at his sheets and his arms as he did so, flinching. Stiles looked down, his whole body was coated in blood, his gaze shifted to Derek's body which caked red as well. Stiles smirked a little and was a turned on by the sight of Derek's muscular body caked in his blood. The idea of the wolf dominating him to mark him was an image that echoed in his head.

Derek sniffed at the air in response to Stiles, the smell of the odd pheromones indicating arousal. Derek looked up at Stiles, only to seen the younger teen smirking and shrugging at him while wincing in pain.

"Stiles-wha-really?" Derek began laughing, realizing that Stiles no longer had a choice to be normal. He was part of Derek's pack and Stiles got turned on at the idea that he belonged to Derek. Derek was intrigued and concerned about Stiles. Stiles was giggling softly, shaking to indicate his laughter.

"I think that I owe you, but I think that we should continue this in the shower." Derek's voice dripped honey and Stiles wanted to lick the words straight off of Derek's lips. Stiles reached up and roughly yanked Derek down to him, claiming Derek's lips harshly and dominating the wolf. Derek smelled like sex and arousal, his skin slick with blood.

Stiles traced the inside of Derek's upper lip with his tongue, causing the darker teen to moan in pleasure. Stiles could sense the wolf in Derek, and knew that the wolf was satisfied for now, meaning that Stiles was free to suck, tease and play with Derek with out violent interference.

"I know the blood turns you on, but it grosses me out a little. It smells like copper and salt." Derek wrinkled his nose, stopping Stiles. Stiles laughed and moved to the edge of his bed, touching his feet to the floor and waiting for the room to stop spinning for a moment. He reached up and grabbed Derek's shoulder to steady himself, his grip was harder than he had intended and he felt Derek cringe a little.

"Yeah. I-I just…" Stiles words trailed off for a moment, before he looked up at Derek smiling, "I-I need your help, you know, getting over to the shower." Stiles laughed as he said it.

"We will get cleaned up, just take your time right now." Derek could feel Stiles getting woozy, he could feel that his mate was lightheaded. Stiles looked slowly back at the mattress, blinking slowly at the blood all over his bed. He was still processing that all of that blood had come from his body.

"You're going to buy me new sheets right?" Stiles had started laughing really hard, but soon regretted it because of the pain racking his body with each giggle, "Hot shower please." He said softly. Derek shook his head smiling at the smaller teen. He helped Stiles to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet to turn on the water, when it was warm enough, he helped the younger boy into the stream of hot water and felt Stiles begin to relax immediately. Derek walked away for a few moments back into Stiles bedroom and tore the sheets from Stiles bed. The wolf inside of him had helped him and the sheets were not tattered and torn on the floor in front of him.

Derek threw the sheets in the garbage and went back upstairs to put a new set on Stiles' bed. He felt bad enough that Stiles was in pain, and did not want to make him clean up the blood evidence of it. Derek completed his task and padded to the bathroom to join Stiles.

Stiles was leaning against the wall, palms flat against it, head sunk between them. He was focusing on the hot water relaxing away the pain in his muscles, but the burn remained. He looked down at the water spinning down the drain at his feet, it was a bright red when he first got in, now it was a light pinkish color. Stiles felt like pink was an improvement. All of a sudden, the water turned a bright shade of red again and Stiles was frantically checking his wounds thinking he was still bleeding. A set of blood caked arms wrapped around him, and he realized the extra blood was running off of the soaking wet skin of Derek Hale.

Derek brushed his fingers across the now healed scratch, it was going to scar. He watched as Stiles eyes snapped closed and the smaller teen let out a blood curdling scream.


	14. Leave

Hey guys, so this wasn't going into a vampire flick. I was trying to convey the bloodlust of the Wolf. Keep up the feedback. Thanks!

PART FOURTEEN

Stiles dug his fingers into the wall of the shower. His eyes glowing green at the unexpected sharp pain flowing through him. His face was contorted in pain, Derek keeping a tight grip on Stiles to keep the smaller teen from lurching away.

"It's happened. You are part of my pack." Derek whispered velvet in Stiles' ear. Stiles could see the Hale house fire, Derek and sister Laura outside of the house, they were running through the woods, trying to escape. He saw Derek trying fighting for survival after Kate shot him, the fear that coursed through Derek was now coursing through Stiles as he felt and saw all of Derek's most intimate moments. He saw Derek talking to his Uncle, telling the tired man about what was happening to Stiles. He could see himself through Derek's eyes, the lust becoming stronger and stronger with every glace. Stiles eyes snapped open and he stared at Derek.

"What's happening to me!" Stiles growled through the water dripping from his body. Stiles was fighting an urge to begin tearing into Derek.

"It's the full moon. The calm of one releases the primal in the other." Derek whispered to Stiles, repeating what his Uncle Peter had told him. Stiles tore down the shower curtain, breathing heavily trying to keep his rage under control.

"So you are the Alpha?" Stiles shouted at Derek through gritted teeth. Derek just smiled and blinked back and Stiles, nodding.

"I am now, the alpha is the pack member with a mate first. When Peter was hospitalized, he was the alpha by birth, but I became the alpha, the day you decided to submit to me." Derek enunciated every last word he said, knowing that Stiles was only half listening in his blind rage. Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, causing the teen to take deeper breaths, and begin to calming down. Derek watched as Stiles reacted to him with out a command.

Stiles lurched away from Derek, and got out of the hot stream of water, bouncing off of the two of them. He grabbed a towel, and walked into his room, unable to think straight. Part of him wanted to continue in submission to the taller, darker teen now appearing in his doorway, wrapped in a towel. His mind raced with thoughts of their sexual activity and the absolute pleasure of it all. Stiles clutched heels of his hands to his temples, scrunching his face and trying to focus on something other than Derek's silky skin, and electrifying touch. The other part of him wanted to kick Derek out and make Derek stay away, for good. _No Stiles don't be that irrational, that is not what you really want, you want clarity but you can't get that while __**he**__ is around. _Stiles was pacing and thinking to himself, rubbing his forehead and trying to decide what to do.

A hand snaked up Stiles' shoulder from behind him, tapping his pulse point and making him stop pacing. He felt Derek pull his head to the side and begin to gently suck at his neck. Stiles closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation beating through his veins. He felt strength rippling through him and he could hear his own pulse.

"Derek. Leave." Stiles gasped as Derek lightly bit down, "Please. I need to…..I need…time…to think and process." Stiles was having trouble getting the words out. With Derek distracting him. Derek stopped what he was doing and released Stiles, putting on his pants. Stiles turned around to face Derek, the taller teen didn't even look angry. He buttoned his jeans and gave Stiles a light kiss on the forehead. Stiles could feel calm pouring over him from his head down through his toes. He was relaxed.

"You aren't angry are you?" Stiles asked Derek, watching him put on his shirt and shoes. Derek chuckled at the question, shaking Stiles' bed a little bit.

"Stiles, you would be able to tell if I am angry. How do you feel right now?" Derek asked, he had a smile painted across his face, a smile that made Stiles melt every time he saw it.

"I-I feel calm, and relaxed." Stiles responded. He was confused and staring at Derek.

"Exactly, pack mentality." Derek stood, pulling his leather jacket up his arms, and yanking the zipper up, "My point is, it's a lot to process, you will know when I'm hurt, angry, sad, basic emotions because you are connected to me." Derek placed a hand on Stiles' cheek, looking Stiles in the eye, Stiles could tell that Derek was not angry, he would be able to sense it.

"So- so does that mean like Scott can sense you too? Or is that just a 'lucky me' thing?" Stiles was swinging his arms back and forth clapping his hands together. Derek recognized it as a nervous gesture and laughed again. He remembered why he had picked Stiles, because Stiles was an amazingly over conscious, slightly neurotic, and overly hyper teen who was smarter than anyone he knew.

"Scott can, but he is too busy with other things to notice the connection. It isn't as strong because he doesn't have what you and I do." Derek pointed from Stiles to himself, gesturing that he was referring the intoxicating electricity that flowed between the flesh of the two teenagers when they were around each other.

"So I can feel Scott?" Stiles asked, hoping he would be able to better control his friend's emotions. Being around Scott was like being on an emotional rollercoaster for him. He was unsure if he could take another ride if he wasn't able to control the speed and change of his friend's emotions.

"Yes, and with a little practice, you be able to calm other people around you….or on second thought, you may actually scare the shit out of them more than you already do." Derek joked with Stiles who shoved at the taller teen as he laughed. Stiles smiled and Derek kissed him gently goodbye.

Stiles watched as Derek disappeared out the window. "Do none of you fucking animals know what a door is?" He mumbled it, knowing that Derek was still with in ear shot. He heard Derek chuckle and a car door slam.


	15. Ready for a fight

THIS ONE IS KINDA SHORT, BUT I KEEP SOME SHORTER THAN OTHERS BECAUSE IM NOT SURE WHERE I WANT IT TO GO YET, I WILL UPDATE AGAIN LATER TONIGHT.

PART FIFTEEN

Stiles walked over and slammed the window shut. Blocking out the icy cold air of the winter. He flopped backwards onto his bed and realized he was still wearing only a towel. His eyes shifted around his room for a few more minutes before Stiles sat up and stared at his floor, noticing the discarded towel next to him which smelled like Derek. He could smell the wolf from where he was sitting. The scent was all over his room, filling his nostrils and lungs, making his whole body ache with confusion. He picked up the towel and threw it angrily into his laundry basket on the other side of the room.

"And the crowd goes wild as Stilinski gets drafted into the NBA. This will be a great season for him Bob, his free throw is really improving." Stiles said aloud, his hand cupped to his mouth, making his best sports announcer interpretation. He chuckled to himself, but remembered he was still mad at Derek. Stiles took in a deep breath and exhaled. He realized where it was that he needed to go right now, that there was only one other person who would understand how he felt.

Stiles got up, threw on blue jeans, and a tee shirt, a zip up hoodie and his black jacket, put on socks and shoes and grabbed his keys. He felt his pockets to make sure he had everything.

"Cell phone, keys, condoms…like that will ever happen." He puffed out anxiously, and dashed down the stairs to his Jeep, leaving to see the red headed girl who treated him like shit. He needed someone he could be mean to, not feel about being mean to and who would slap whim right back with insults. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?_" Lydia asked. Her voice filled with sweet venom.

"Hey I'm coming over." Stiles said sharply, snapping his phone shut before she could protest.


	16. pain

**So I edited this chapter, and tried to make it more about Derek and Stiles' connection**.

Stiles was unsure of himself as he made his way to Lydia's house, he was feeling desperately in the blank atmosphere between he and Derek, looking for anything which would make him want to go home. He stopped on the side of the road and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the older wolf. He clenched his fists on the steering wheel and was holding his breath trying to find the tether link to Derek. He wanted to know that Derek loved him for real, he needed to know that Derek wasn't just trying to possess him.

_Who the hell am I kidding? Who would want to possess me? I'm just…me_. Stiles let out the breath he was holding, sounding like a sigh of disappointment. He felt nothing but the ache in his chest for the older teen. His forehead hit the steering wheel and he shook his head, wishing he could just go be with Derek.

Stiles tilted his head up and put the car back into drive, gliding easily back onto the dark road and towards Lydia's house. His pain and uncertainty chiseling away his resolve and sanity, he just wanted to be in bed with Derek.

Lydia was laying in bed, fidgeting, when she heard a car door close. She sat up right and looked around the darkness of her room trying to figure out if it was Stiles.

A soft thump on the window sill alerted her that someone was entering her room, half a body appeared and she stilled, waiting to see who was in her room. The figure stood at its full height now, and the person looked tall and menacing. Lydia switched on a light and whipped around to see Stiles, smiling in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief but noticed something was wrong. Stiles looked more broken and scattered than usual.

Stiles sat down on the bed next to her and clapped his hands together, a nervous tick Lydia saw all too often. She placed her hands on his and stilled the clapping, trying to still his busy mind at the same time. Stiles looked at her, she looked so soft and compassionate, her face appeared to be radiant, and comforting. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what her lips tasted like. Stiles impulsively leaned over and kissed her, sliding his hand behind her neck to pull her closer. She tasted like cup cakes.

Lydia felt herself melt into the kiss, felt herself being drug down with Stiles' vulnerability. She held onto his wrist and pulled him over her, pulled him down to lay on top of her. Stiles stopped and looked at her, his breath was heaving and he had a wild and confused look on his face.

Suddenly Stiles doubled over on top of her, clutching his stomach and writhing in pain for a moment. Lydia screamed as she tried to halt the jutting movements and ask Stiles what just happened. Stiles stilled and Lydia could see tears rolling down his cheeks, he was still clutching his stomach.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lydia asked him, startled and crying mostly from confusion and fear.

_That wasn't my heart, so it wasn't Derek's heart. That was a shock_. Stiles was unable to form words at the moment, he felt tongue tied, trapped inside his head for a moment. Stiles took a deep breath and blinked a few times, ridding himself of the weakness of the tears. Lydia reached down and touched his abdomen and he flinched away, falling off of the bed and hitting the floor.

"Damnit." Stiles cursed and just stayed where he was, on his stomach on the floor. Lydia laughed a bit and peeked over the bed.

"Stiles…What just happened." She asked him again, her voice softer and more coaxing. Stiles mustered his strength and pushed himself up to his knees, then used the bed to support himself so he could stand.

"I don't know." Stiles said softly, he swallowed hard and realized that the ache in his chest was getting stronger, he closed his eyes and focused on Derek, and the tether between the two teens. He could feel Derek's ache for Stiles, could feel the Derek wanted him by his side at that exact moment, and only got a picture of a dark, dank place. Stiles shook his head, and knew that Derek needed him, but Stiles wasn't totally ready to submit yet.

Lydia rested her hand on his arm, her gentle touch shaking him from his link to Derek. Stiles grabbed his keys from the floor and shook his head.

"I need to go home." He whispered. Lydia could only stare at him with awe stuck eyes that he just rejected her. She watched as his lean, tight body, slid easily out of her window and heard the soft thump that indicated he landed just fine.

Stiles was in his car fast, and driving to Derek's house before he realized what he was doing. He stopped in front of the hale house and opened the door to his jeep fast, not bothering to close it when he got out. He scrambled ot the front steps, but realized that he left the car running. He turned and tripped down the last step, on the way to his car, falling and getting up again. His feet slipped on the cry dirt in front of the house, and his jeans were dirty now. He pulled the keys from the ignition and ran back up the steps to the front door.

His hands were slick with sweat and need for his mate, and the door knob wouldn't twist in his hands.

"Damnit! Really?" Stiles wiped his hands on his dirty pants to dry them a little and managed to open the front door. He took the main stairs two at a time and nearly broke the door of Derek's bedroom in his haste to get to his mate.

Instead of finding a brooding Derek, Stiles was met with the sight of an empty, unslept in bed. Stiles walked slowly over to the bed and lay down on top of the covers. Derek was probably just out for a run or something. Stiles decided to just sleep and wait for Derek to get back.


	17. Rescue

THIS TAKE PLACE WHEN DEREK IS STILL STUCK IN HIS BASEMENT

PART SEVENTEEN

The beast with in him was calling for its mate, he felt it to the core. Stiles was woken by a sharp and teeth gritting pain in his abdomen again that made his whole body clench for a few minutes. His jaw was still clenched as his breathing went back to normal. He realized that the sun was beginning to rise, and Derek hadn't returned. Stiles was confused and the ache in his chest was becoming a gaping hole of pain. He could feel himself sweating like a fever, but knew it was something else.

"Derek!" He growled through the pitch black night. He knew that the wolf was somewhere near by, he could feel it. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to visually feel out the man he had come for. He simply saw black, nothing more. Stiles staggered to the Stairs, the pain in his stomach getting worse. He got half way to the stairs and threw up. Stiles felt like he was moving away from Derek, not closer to the person he needed the most. Stiles lay on the top stair, unable to move. He passed out there, in the dilapidated house, calling to the mate he needed.

Scott called Stiles, but he didn't answer.

"Did you remember that you needed to get out of bed, get off your boyfriend and go to school?" Scott grumbled as he realized Stiles was probably asleep at Derek's house. He wasn't sure if he was good enough friends with Stiles to walk in on his best friend and Derek but if he didn't Stiles would be in a lot of trouble. Scott ran over to Derek's house, and saw Stiles' Jeep in the driveway. He paused, bracing himself for what he may see. He ran up the front steps and called out, his hands over his eyes. He heard a groan from above him and shouted in to the stairs, eyes still covered.

"Come on Stiles, we are going to be late! Put pants on I'm coming up!" Scott began walking up the stairs and heard the groan again, he removed his hand from his eyes, looking down the hall way as he moved up to the top step, but his foot hit something. He looked down to see Stiles, contorted in pain. Scott dropped to his knees.

"STILES!" He yelled at his friend, shaking him worried.

"Ugh, Scott don't shake me! My stomach! Derek…it hurts so bad! Where is he" Stiles shouted, curling into the fetal position in pain. Scott shook his head.

"I-I don't know man!" Scott screamed back, frazzled. He helped Stiles get to his feet and into the Jeep. Scott was driving and hit the gas, backing out of Derek's drive way. Stiles began to feel some relief when they got closer to the edge of the property.

"SCOTT STOP!" Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs. He could feel his stomach starting to feel better as Scott hit the braked, lurching the car to a dead stop.

"Stiles? What is it?" Scott asked him quizzically. Stiles sniffed at the air, he could smell Derek, and the scent was strong, like Derek was right next to them.

"Stiles we need to get to school" Scott said softly, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles nodded his head and they drove away from the Hale house, Stiles' stomach starting to hurt again. Stiles sat through the first part of the day in agony from his stomach. He couldn't concentrate the pain was so bad. He felt his eyes flash green and he couldn't shake the red sight. He knew something was wrong. The lunch bell rang and he stumbled into the cafeteria, the thought of food making him want to vomit again.

"Scott, I think Derek is missing, I think he is hurt" Stiles said softly to Scott. Scott looked into Stiles eyes, they were glowing green. Stiles scanned the cafeteria, meeting eyes with Lydia, who was staring at him with her head cocked to one side.

She recognized his eyes, and knew that something was off. She stood from her seat and walked towards Stiles, her body taking each step with purpose. She reached the table and sat down next to Stiles, placing a hand on his back to calm him. She was going to yell at him for leaving in the middle of the night but she saw his body was twisted, and he was pale. She knew something was wrong.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She asked him softly, her voice filled with a strange new concern. Stiles shook his head.

"Nothing, I just need some water, would you mind grabbing me a bottle. My stomach is in knots" Stiles said to her. His glowing eyes bored into her, but she simply blinked back, still concerned. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"Stiles you are burning up!" She squeaked a little bit at him, "I'm gonna go get some cold water and a paper towel. Don't move" She placed a hand on his neck to assure him she would return and he took a deep breath, relaxing just a little bit.

Scott's jaw had dropped and he was staring at Stiles in awe.

"When did you guys become friends?" Scott looked at Stiles confused, and the taller teen shrugged.

"I don't know, I went over to her house last night and all of a sudden something stabbed me, I think I scared her into being nice to me….well that and I may have kissed her" Stiles said all of this in a casual tone, his face looking paler by the moment.

"I think something is wrong with Derek. I can feel it. He told me I would be able to feel it, he said if you pulled your head out of your ass you would too. Some shit about pack mentality, but I'm his mate so I feel it." Stiles said in a hushed tone as Lydia returned with cold water and a towel. She dipped the towel in the water and dabbed at Stiles neck. Her soft fingers brushing his neck, giving him the ability to breathe, helping unwind his stomach.

Scott watched in awe, before gaping at the strange sight before him.

"Do you have a staring problem Scott?" Lydia asked him, drawing his attention to her face again. Over her shoulder he saw Allison approach and sit down beside him, with her usual bouncy smile.

"Lydia has developed Florence nightingale syndrome or something?" Allison joked with her best friend. Lydia laughed and looked at the dark haired girl.

"Actually, Stiles looks like he is going to end up in the hospital and since Scott cant act like he cares, I will." Lydia glared holes into Scott as Jackson sat down next to her.

"If Stiles vomits, push him away from you please. I don't want to kiss you when you smell like vomit." Jackson was so touching when he really wanted to be. Stiles flashed his glowing eyes around the table and the only person who didn't flinch was Lydia. She smiled at him and brushed her fingers across his forehead, he closed his eyes at the touch, but felt his stomach lurch again in pain, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Scott! Get me out of here!" Stiles barked the order at Scott, who helped him up and back to the Jeep. Jackson, Allison and Lydia followed with questions the whole time. 

"Shut up all of you! We will be back tomorrow." Scott screamed as he jumped into the drivers side of the Jeep. Scott sped towards the Hale house, buried in the woods. When they got tot eh edge of the property Stiles screamed for him to stop.

"He is here! I can feel it." Stiles got out of the Jeep, and collapsed on the ground, feeling for something or anything. He crawled and found a strange gate, pushed it open and slid in feet first. He dropped to his feet and felt his stomach ache begin to go away. Scott had followed Stiles and stopped at the entrance.

"Stiles, are you sure man?" Scott whispered into the dark ness. He was met by the glow of Stiles green wolf eyes and a growl the emitted from the teenager. Stiles followed the tunnels to a door, and knew Derek was behind the door when he felt his stomach ache was totally gone. The door was heavy but he slid it open and through the darkness saw Derek, chained to the gate wall, his body slumped and hanging tired.

Stiles rushed to Derek, pulling at the restraints.

"If you wanted to be tied up all you had to do was ask." Stiles laughed, yanking harder at the restraints. He heard a low laugh from the man before him.

"This is not. My. Idea." Derek managed to huff out. Stiles could tell he was weak and began to see red again, He felt like the Hulk on an emotional rollercoaster. He yanked hard enough and freed Derek, then yanked out the barbs of the tazers, realizing that was the source of the abdominal pain. The taller teen slumped against him, too weak to move. Scott finally made the decision to come help Stiles lift Derek from the pit of hell the taller man was in. Scott sniffed at the air, trying to make sure no one else was in the tunnel with them. He sniffed at Stiles and wrinkled his nose.

"You smell prettier than usual man. What the hell is that smell?" Scott asked him. Sure that Derek was passed out against them. Stiles puffed out the breath he was holding.

"You already know that answer dude!" Stiles nudged at Derek, "Derek! Wake up you need to stay awake" Stiles nudged at Derek until the taller man lolled his head to show he was partially conscious. Scott's heart beat sped up, he knew Derek would be able to smell it too.

"Scott, deep breath. It's called arousal you idiot." Derek breathed out heavily. Scott and Stiles had reached the edge of the tunnel and Stiles climbed out first, grabbing Derek by the wrists, and helping him out of the tunnel. Scott simply leapt from the tunnel and started at Derek who was sprawled on the ground among the leaves.

"I know you love your girlfriend but you suck at being a wolf , by the way Stiles, you are not that bad at the tethering, I could feel you looking for me." Derek panted out.

Stiles and Scott stared at Derek, then grabbed his arms and hoisted him up again. Helping him inside of the Hale house. Scott released Derek onto the couch and Stiles ran to get the first aid kit, knowing where it was from the last two times the wolf hurt him. He returned, sitting down next to Derek and putting alcohol on a towel.

"You aren't mad?" Stiles asked, dabbing the shock wounds with alcohol. Derek growled loudly at the pain.

"No, I just wish you wouldn't have had to feel my pain." He replied mischievously, leaning up to kiss Stiles on the lips. "You taste like cupcakes, that Lydia girl kiss you?" His tone was relaxed and his eyes were closed.

"Well yeah kind of, but it just made me chest ache and my wolf was scratching at my skin to get away from her." Stiles sighed, admitting the truth to the only man he didn't want to keep secrets from. Scott ducked out gracefully as the wolf decided to close his eyes, letting Stiles finish cleaning him up.

"So I felt you. I felt that there was something wrong. I needed you. I came for you. Just not soon enough." Stiles statement sounded defeated.

"You are new to this, I am just amazed at how strong you already are." Derek reached up and brushed Stiles' face.


	18. Argument

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING FAITHFULLY, THANKS. YOU'RE ENCOURAGMENT AND FEEDBACK IS ESSENTIAL TO WHAT I WRITE NEXT. **

PART EIGHTEEN

Stiles was confused. He suddenly knew how Scott felt when Scott found out he had become a werewolf, but Stiles was a hybrid, even harder to handle. Stiles was sitting on the couch on the main level of the Hale house. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head buried in his hands.

"Am I a radioactive spider? I should never have kissed her. What the hell is wrong with me? I love him" Stiles was working himself into an argument that wasn't even being fought. He was preparing himself for a fight with Derek and emotionally preparing for it all to fall apart.

"Do I even deserve forgiveness?" Stiles was mumbling to himself in a barely audible whisper.

Derek had been sleeping for a little over an hour now, since Stiles and Scott pulled Derek from the hell chamber the Argents locked him in. Derek needed time to heal and process just like Stiles did.

"Stiles." Derek said from the doorway to the living room. He had been so quiet when he came down the stairs, his response startled Stiles and the younger teen fell off the couch. He clambered to his feet and took a few steps toward Derek then stopped, putting his hands in his pockets nervously. Derek was wearing a grey tee shirt arms crossed, flexing his chest and making Stiles want to rip his clothes off right there.

"You-you ok?" Stiles stammered to ask Derek to speak to him, so he could apologize.

Derek rushed Stiles, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the opposite wall. Derek had a tight grip and lifted Stiles up enough that his feet were barely touching the ground. He leaned his head down to Stiles neck, and took a deep breath then opened his eyes, boring into Stiles with the red glowing eyes of the Alpha.

"Obviously I am fine." Derek said each word slowly. Stiles was seriously afraid, he had made a big mistake, and he knew it but he didn't want to work out their relationship with the wolf, he wanted his boyfriend to work it out with him. Stiles closed his eyes, knowing he deserved whatever abuse, or harsh words Derek had for him. Derek's grip tightened and Stiles knew he would arguing this out with the wolf, then suddenly Derek dropped him to his feet and Stiles took in a deep gasp. Derek stomped away and then turned back to Stiles.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to find something! _ANYTHING_ that was normal, how did you think I would take this?" Stiles screamed his apology at Derek, trying to make the taller teen understand. Stiles body was so tense, Derek could see the smaller teen's muscles, even under his clothing. He could see Stiles straining with in his own flesh to explode his answer at Derek. Stiles was searching frantically in Derek's eyes for any sign of forgiveness.

"Stiles I WARNED YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS! You didn't listen! Just like you never listen! Now you are mad at me! You are ashamed aren't you? You think that what I am, what you now are, is hideous." Derek didn't have to even move to raise his voice into a harsh growl. Derek walked slowly towards Stiles, as though he was closing in on his prey.

"I-I'm not ashamed. I mean I probably would be if I was like a cat or something. How gay is a cat?" Stiles was rambling nervously, not focusing on Derek like he should have been, "I'm confused! Lydia was the only normal thing I have ever seen, Scott isn't normal anymore talking to him is out. I mean Lydia is unusually bitchy, which kinda makes her a freak and Scott is just so far up his own ass, and Allisons which seems normal because he is a teenager and Jackson is the typical jock but something tells me he is not the 'girl talk type' so I had no choice!" Stiles screamed in a rampage. Derek was just looking at him confused.

"All though that would mean I made the wrong choice because Lydia is not all that normal and Jackson and Scott would have been the better choices if either of them were the feelings type." Stiles was now lost in his own thought and Derek watched Stiles talk himself into circles.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted in an exasperated tone, he snapped his fingers in front of the small teenagers face to get him to refocus. Stiles looked startled, like he had forgotten where he was.

"Yeah I kissed Lydia. Something in me snapped man. In the shower when you told me that I was part of your pack and you were the alpha, your voice was not what it usually is. You usually talk to me with a comforting tone, a loving tone and in the shower, you talked to me like an alpha giving orders. If I'm your mate and you actually give a shit about me, you can't talk to me like that….you just can't." Stiles sighed.

Derek realized why Stiles had taken the news so hard.

"You get turned on by the assertive wolf, I was excited that you were part of me, part of my pack, part of my life. You are closer to me than anyone in the pack, you can feel my pain!" Derek watched Stiles' face morph from being angry at Derek to feeling guilty, and hurt. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, and ran his fingers up Stiles' neck, pulling Stiles in and brushing his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles was stunned into silence. He had no words for a moment.

"I can't take back what I did, but I want to." Stiles said quietly. Derek looked up into Stiles eyes. They were a deep brown that made Derek melt, he was looking into the eyes of his mate, nothing could keep him from Stiles.

"I want to forgive you Stiles because I need you, it hurts me when you are not with me. I have to know that you won't do that again." Derek returned the soft voice, his voice back to the velvet that kept Stiles warm.

"All I can give you is the promise that I won't do that ever again. I can feel the pain you are in right now, and I can't believe that I caused it" Stiles let go of Derek, dropping his head into his hands, hiding the tears.

"You trust me to not kill you on a daily basis, you trust me not to hurt you when we are intimate, and I have hurt you badly…twice. You forgive me every time because you care, and you love me. If you can forgive what I am, I will forgive you this once for what you were." Derek smiled at Stiles as the smaller teen yanked Derek in and claimed his mouth. Stiles was being greedy and sucking, biting at Derek's lips.

"I don't have to forgive what you are. I am part of what you are, and I love all of you, including the wolf. I trust you because I know that deep inside of you, you fight against the instincts that bind you." Stiles said softly, he wasn't sure what Derek's response would be.

"I love you too and I trust you. You are like no other person I have met Stiles." Derek growled at him, trying to avoid being too much about feelings. When Derek said his name, Stiles shivered, grinning. Derek possessively took Stiles' mouth, licking the inside of Stiles' lips, feeling his own lips swell at the pressure of his mouth against Stiles.


	19. skip school

PART NINETEEN

Stiles shot up in bed. Both he and Derek had been experiencing bad dreams lately. Something was just not right. He looked next to him, watching Derek sleep soundly, Stiles allowed himself to breathe out knowing that the person who mattered to him was okay. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair pushing away the haze of sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to pin point the origin of the ominous feeling.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, and fell back onto the mattress. He was wide awake now, blinking through the darkness of the Hale house. The house it self was ominous and burned, pieces missing, the house matched the owner. Stiles looked around knowing that people had died in the house, children, family of the dark teen that he had grown fond of.

Stiles stretched his whole body, raising his arms above his head, pulling his muscles and willing his body to relax. He was still really sore, but unsure why. The softest moan escaped Derek's lips, and Stiles paused, making sure he didn't wake his mate. He was happy to see Derek in such a deep sleep. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, feeling himself on the edge of relaxing back into his own deep slumber. He was just about to fall asleep when his heard his name, coming from somewhere else, dragging him into the darkness of his mind and dreams.

"_Der-ek!" a child's voice called to him again, a little girl's voice. She was giggling. And Stiles could see that he was in a heavily wooded area, the trees were still green so he knew it was spring or summer. He stepped into the sunshine and he could feel the rays heating up his face. _

'_Der-rek!" The little girl called to him again, giggling as she ducked behind a tree and peeked out. Stiles looked up into the sunlight once again and did not see the little girl rush him, knocking him over into the soft ground. She was laughing, with a beautiful smile. She was a slender child, with a soft face and long dark brown hair that dropped down into her face when she rushed him. Stiles laughed, he felt like he knew her. She pushed on his chest to get up, and looked Stiles in the eye. He was stunned by her **golden yellow eyes**? What kind of child has yellow eyes?_

"_You're it Derek!" She laughed as she dashed away. _

_It was then that Stiles realized he was looking into the eyes of a young Laura Hale. Stiles felt no sadness, he simply got up and took off after her, laughing. He watched her dash between trees, and hide behind them, glancing back laughing to make sure he was still there. Stiles watched as the little girl ran towards a large house, with red shutters and a large red front door. The house was breathtaking, and a woman was on the front porch, sweeping off the dust. Laura ran to the woman and hugged her laughing. Stiles felt compelled to follow the girl, and hugged the woman as well. She smelled like sandalwood, and vanilla. Her hair was long, straight and dark brown just like Laura's, but her eyes were green. Her face was soft and her smile was inviting. She was a lean woman, wearing Blue jeans and baseball jersey. _

"_My little wolves." The woman smiled, arms around both children. She bent down and kissed Laura on the head, the little girl dashing back into the woods. The woman brushed a soft hand against Stiles' cheek, her skin was almost velvet to the touch. He held her hand against his cheek and closed his eyes. _

"_You are going to be a great man one day Derek. I love you so much." She said softly, pushing her forehead against his and leaving a kiss on his cheek. Stiles felt his stomach tense, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He lingered with the woman on the porch just a little while longer, he felt like if he left, he would lose her. She urged him to go back to playing and he ran off the porch after his sister. Stiles could feel the happiness with in him, and knew that is was a false security. The dream went black but returned to him lying on the ground in front of the tattered and burnt remains of the hale house. He was stunned. All he could do was watch the flames engulf the house, and try to shut out the screams. _

"_Derek! We have to go! They will be back!" The yellow eyed girl yanked at his arm. Her brown hair was much longer, she was taller, still lean and muscular. She was a teenager, Stiles guessed she was about 16. The girl finally yanked hard enough to snap Stiles out of the stunned stance he was holding. _

"_Derek we can't help them! We need to save ourselves and rebuild the pack later!" Laura was shouting at him. He felt himself nod and begin running, the air was cool was but he was breaking into a sweat. _

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and Stiles sat up in bed again, screaming. Derek was shaking him, trying to make he snap out of it. Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe, he was having trouble taking breathes.

"Hands above your head!" Derek was shouting, raising Stiles' arms above his head trying to get him to calm down. Stiles was focusing on the green eyes before him, the green eyes of Derek Hale. He felt his body slowly relax and he was able to take in a normal breathe.

"Stiles?" Derek said his name as a question, making sure the younger boy could speak. Stiles could only nod for the moment. Derek reached up and brushed his fingers across Stiles' cheek, flattening his palm against his cheek. Derek's hand felt cold to him, but it felt like the velvet hand of Derek's mother.

"I can't control what I dream about you know. I'm sorry." Derek said softly to Stiles. Stiles was still regaining his composure and breathing. He put a hand up to stop Derek from talking and to his surprise, Derek went quiet.

"I know you can't. I'm not scared or upset. I didn't want to leave her you know?" Stiles replied.

"Leave who?" Derek asked him, puzzled by Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes, seeing the brilliant green eyes of Derek's mother.

"Your mom." Stiles sighed. He felt an emptiness with in him now, an emptiness for his mom, a woman he could barely remember. The emptiness was soon replaced by jealousy and just as quickly by questions filling his head.

"Yeah. Me either." Derek replied. The sun was starting to rise and Stiles knew that he needed to get ready for school soon.

"You have her eyes, her amazing green eyes. She felt so warm and loving." Stiles breathed out, rubbing his face with his hands, waking himself up.

"She was, she would have loved you like family. She was just that kind of woman. She though the world revolved around Laura and I. She was a wonderful woman." Derek said flatly, he sounded cold and detached as if he was reading an obituary, rather than talking about someone he loved. Stiles punched the wolf in the chest and soon regretted it based on the pain in his hand. Derek looked at him like he was stupid. Stiles laughed and jumped up and down on the mattress.

"Time to go to school! I need to wake up!" Stiles yelled, bouncing wildly on the bed. Derek yanked the covers up over his head trying to ignore the younger teen.

"You remind me of Laura when you do that!" Derek chuckled from under the blankets. Stiles flopped down on his knees and yanked the blanket back down revealing Derek's sour look.

"Wolves are not morning creatures are they?" Stiles laughed. Derek shook his head no. "Too bad Derek! I'm awake so you're awake" Stiles laughed as he shook the older teen.


	20. Chapter 20

PART TWENTY

Stiles brown eyes traced the smile on Derek's face, his own smile painted wide across his cheeks. Derek yanked the covers back up to cover his face and groaned at Stiles.

"Why do I have to get up when you are the one who has to go to school?" Derek whined, his voice muffled by the blankets. Stiles laughed and straddled Derek's hips.

"Because I don't know where my jeep is." Stiles laughed, and felt Derek chuckle beneath him, creating friction in his groin. Stiles licked his lips, feeling them plump a bit in anticipation. He let out a small gasp, and shifted to create more friction.

"Derek, if you keep laughing, I am going to be late for school." Stiles shook the older teen again. Derek stuck a hand out from under the covers and muttered.

"Cell phone Stiles." Derek demanded. Stiles handed him a phone and heard Derek punch in numbers and the phone start to ring.

"Hello-yes, I was calling in on behalf of Mr. Stilinski….Yes that one. He asked me to call in for his son today, unfortunately Stiles will not be in school today, he has a touch of the flu….yes I will tell him that. Thank you. Bye." Derek hung up his phone and dropped it on the floor next to him, still hiding beneath the covers. He reached up and yanked Stiles back down to the bed, pulling the smaller teen close.

"That was too easy." Stiles yawned. His body knew it could sleep longer and was preparing for hibernation again. By the second yawn he was drifting back to sleep, the darkness gently tugging him down again.

Stiles slept, but was overcome by a sense of dread. He felt it in his gut, a sadness piercing through him like cold water. He felt empty, and alone and he couldn't help but whimper. He forced himself to wake up and prove his fear wrong, to make sure everything was okay.

Derek heard Stiles whimper in his sleep and woke up to the same feeling of emptiness and dread. He looked at Stiles and knew that Stiles was feeling his emptiness and dread. Derek could feel the darkness closing in on him. He could feel ice inching closer to him.

The wolf shrugged off the discomforting feeling and tried to relax himself, listening to the steady sound of Stiles' heart. Stiles had fallen back asleep, he could tell because Stiles' breathing was slow and his heart beat was normal. Derek allowed himself to sink back into a deep slumber as Stiles curled tighter into his body.

….

Derek woke a few hours later to the sound of the front door slamming. He ignored it, thinking it was Scott here to bug him again about something neurotic. Derek opened his eyes briefly enough to know that it was now dark, and allowed himself to focus on his senses. The smell was off and before he could fully emerge from him slumber he was bombarded by a foul scent and shocked. His body convulsed out of bed and hit the floor hard, Derek groaned in pain. He felt himself begin to panic in concern for Stiles. His eyes searched the darkness for his attacker, receiving another shock in the chest. Derek felt his body jolt and shudder long after the shock was removed. He was crawling backwards away, away from the evil laugh emitting from the depths of the dark close to him.

"Aww, it smells like sex and shame in here. Someone has been a naughty wolf again." The raspy voice of Kate Argent filled his ears, and the hate bubbled up higher inside of him. Derek tried to shift and was unsuccessful, his body was fighting the shudders from being shocked.

"The only shame is residual from when you and I slept together." Derek spat the words at her softly, knowing she would hear. Derek knew that the words would not hurt her, Kate had lost her ability to feel pain of compassion a long time ago. He was finally able to focus on her slender body walking hard with each step closer to him. He tried to force himself to relax, and focus on stiles' heartbeat, he heard it but it was not in the same room. Kate made a move towards Derek again.

"You didn't think I would just conveniently disappear and you could escape did you? I. Let. You. Escape." Kate enunciated the last four words, letting the idea of what she just said drop to the floor like pins, echoing in the silence of the room. She laughed softly and crouched in front of Derek. Derek felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders, guilt for putting Stiles in danger. His body convulsed again on the hard floor, his head hitting the floor hard enough to make him see stars.

"What do you want now?" He was speaking in a barely audible whisper to her, "I have nothing left!" It took all of his strength to convey the anger in his voice about his emptiness. Derek closed his eyes a moment, trying to block out the pain and bad memories that Kate's scent carried.

"I want to know who the alpha is. Sweetie, I don't hate you and I'm not a total bitch." Kate mocked Derek as she smiled, leaning close to Derek and licking his neck. Derek shuddered and tried to move away from her touch. She felt like an unwelcome winter chill.

Stiles was watching from the bathroom, peeking out, trying to figure out what to do. He watched and then grabbed a towel and crept in behind Kate, surprising her as he wrapped the towel around her neck from behind.

"Don't touch him bitch!" Stiles yelled at her, yanking Kate back and away from Derek.

Kate chocked in surprise momentarily before electrocuting Stiles. Stiles was used to the jittery feeling, and was unaffected for a few minutes. Kate stood in front of him and laughed at him.

"So you are the reason it smells like shame in here." Kate mocked him, crossing her arms and hitting Stiles' last nerve. Stiles saw red and reared back his right fist, connecting it with Kate's cheek as he heard a deafening crack. Kate doubled over stunned and dropped to her knees in front of Stiles.

"I forgot I could do that wolf out thingy" Stiles smiled, proud of himself for being useful and then looked back at Kate, "That, was for touching him with out his permission." Stiles said to her. He elbowed her in the face, knocking her unconscious, "And that, was for touching him with out MY permission" Stiles felt empowered and was glowing with pride.

He stepped over the limp body of Kate and knelt down beside Derek, as Derek's body convulsed again on its own. Stiles hands hovered above the taut body of the older teen, eyes scanning the toned body for a glimmer of a solution.

"Wha-what do i….how do you….are you healing?" Stiles asked Derek, unsure how to help. He sat stunned, feeling helpless again.

"No, it just hurts. We need to get her the FUCK out of my house" Derek whispered, closing his eyes and grabbing Stiles hand, the smaller teen helping him to his feet.

The two teens lifted Kate easily and threw her off the front porch into the woods in front of the house.

"She will just come back in you know." Stiles said, pointing his thumb at the woman with tousseled blonde hair.

"yeah but I am tired of her bleeding in my house." Derek sighed, laughing. Derek began to walk shakily back up the stairs, but Stiles hand was on his shoulder.

"Why did you say you two slept together?" Stiles asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it. Derek breathed out deeply and turned to face Stiles. The older teen had a soft expression, he was exhausted and his defenses were down. Stiles saw every vulnerable inch of Derek, from the weakness and sadness in his eyes, to the broken pieces of the older teen all over the house. Stiles felt like at that moment, he could see into Derek's soul. He could see the pain written on Derek's face and the exhaustion conveyed in his slumped posture.

"She and I slept together. A long time ago I trusted her. She is the one who brought my life to the mess it is now." Derek replied. Stiles looked around them at the wreckage of a house and then back at Derek.

"Did she ever do the whole glowing eyes thing like I do?" Stiles asked Derek, crossing his arms and feeling like he was cold.

"No. Uncle Peter said it's a mate thing. Like you are meant to be with me, it is fate and you get stronger because you are adapting. It has nothing to do with me biting you or the scratches. It has to do with your body recognizing that it belongs with me. Your body responds to me by adapting and being able to protect itself. That is why when you punched that blonde whore, it hurt her really bad, your body is stronger, you are stronger, you aren't a wolf, you can't be one, but your body will take on some wolf like traits." Derek explained it, releasing all of his breath as he did so. His hand was resting on the banister of the large staircase, and Stiles was staring at the floor.

"Is that all he said?" Stiles asked, still staring at the floor.

"Well he said that you were infected with the lycanthropy virus. Its like a sickness, you can carry it but not catch it. In this case, the virus has mutated because you are a _destined_ mate. That is all I really know. Perhaps we should visit my Uncle Peter very soon." Derek said. Stiles could feel the pain and exhaustion that Derek felt now. He looked up at the older wolf, and stepped softly towards Derek. Stiles pulled Derek's body close to his, pulling the teen down for a gentle kiss. He felt Derek twinge in pain, even at a light loving touch.

"I think we need to hibernate again." Stiles said jokingly, taking Derek's hand gently and leading the dark teen up stairs to the master bedroom. Both boys collapsed into bed and sighed at the comfortable feeling of the soft mattress.


	21. Chapter 21

PART TWNETY ONE

Stiles lay next to a sleeping Derek, again, and unable to sleep. He slowly got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and carefully padded in front of the mirror. He stared at his face in the mirror, dark brown eyes, and purple under them indicating his inability to sleep well. He placed his cold fingers under his eyes, trying to get rid of the purple swelling to no avail. He leaned away from the mirror, examining his naked torso in the mirror. He could see the scars of his love affair with Derek written all over his skin. He could see the bruises on his ribs from repeated beatings by the blonde whore. He saw the healed scars of finger nails in his hip, and the scars of the bite marks on his shoulder. He reached up and brushed the bite with his fingertips and looked away from the mirror. He was taking deep breaths, and braced his body on the edges of the sink.

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of the house and searched for the sound of Derek's heartbeat. He found it, and let out the breath he was holding. His head snapped up when he caught the sound of the second heartbeat.

He shut the light off in the bathroom and walked into the hall, closer to the stairs and the sound of the heart. His bare feet made no noise on the wood floor, his steps crossing in front of one another swiftly and quietly. He picked up the scent of a perfume that was strangely familiar and he felt like a live wire, ready to pounce on the predator.

"You are stalking the wrong prey asshole." He whispered to himself, talking himself into the glowing green eyed beast he had been recently. He leapt around the corner, tackling the person down the stairs landing on top, pinning them to the ground. He realized that the person beneath him was a woman, but it was not Kate. She fought against him, trying to get her hands free, thrashing beneath him, creating friction which was strangely arousing.

"Get off me Stiles!" The shrill voice screamed the words as an order to him and he knew who he had trapped beneath him. The small girl beneath him was the red haired beauty, Lydia.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You sneak into this house in the middle of the night and what? Scare the shit…what the hell?" Stiles shouted at her, not even trying to keep his voice down. He knew he was going to wake Derek and didn't care. He wanted Derek to come down and deal with this.

"You weren't in school!" She shouted at him. Her hair was in her face as she shouted at him through red lips. She was straining to get closer to his face, to taste him.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted over his shoulder, sensing when the older teen stepped to the top of the stairs and crossed his arms, taking each step hard and rough until he reached the bottom where Stiles still had Lydia pinned.

"Aww, no Stiles, throw this one back, it's poisonous." Derek sarcastically motioned at the girl.

Stiles laughed at the remark, and looked down at the now pouting teenage girl.

"It's not nice to taunt your prey you know." Lydia smart assed back at Derek, trying to seem tough despite her compromising position on the floor. Derek crouched down next to the teenagers. He stared at Lydia and then back at Stiles, whose eyes were still glowing green. Derek could see every muscle in Stiles was tense, the older teen admiring the chiseled body of the younger. Derek reached his hand out, caressing Stiles' shoulder and running his hand down Stiles' ribs, feeling the muscles in Stiles abdomen tense under his touch, watching the smaller teen shiver under his caress. He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Stiles' neck, making Stiles close his eyes and moan softly.

Stiles leaned his head to the side allowing Derek better access to his pulse point. He felt himself getting hard. He heard a cough and opened his eyes, suddenly blushing in the darkness as he realized Lydia was still beneath him. She was awestruck at what she was watching.

Derek stepped behind Stiles, snaking a hand around Stiles bare stomach, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Stiles' boxers. Derek locked eyes with Lydia, challenging her to protest at the intimate touching between the boys. Derek leaned down and placed his lips on Stiles' shoulder, on the scar of the last bite. He kept his gaze locked with Lydia, mesmerizing her.

Stiles released one of her wrists and leaned back into Derek's kiss. Derek sank down onto his knees, straddling Lydia's legs. Stiles reached back and pulled Derek's lips into his neck harder, moaning at the intimacy and need he felt in Derek's tightening grip on his stomach.

"Derek don't tease." Stiles moaned, unable to contain his lust. Lydia watched, still pinned beneath the boys, she reached a hand up and slid it from Stiles' knee slowly into his inner thigh, inching her fingers up slowly to Stiles' erection. She slid her hand up Stiles' boxers and rubbed the tender skin of his inner thigh. Stiles turned his head as Derek leaned in and claimed his lips, proving to Lydia that Stiles was his.

"You came here for him didn't you?" Derek asked her quietly, Stiles turning his torso just enough to be able to suck the pulse point in Derek's neck. Derek closed his eyes, he loved it when Stiles was eager.

"Mmm, let her watch, let he be jealous of what she is missing, let her join and feel the absolute pleasure of your cock, knowing she will never feel it. Ever. Again. Because you are mine Derek." Stiles was turning Derek on, wanting to prove that he was Derek's and that Derek was his.

"Is that why you came here? For the both of us?" Derek smirked, not sure if he wanted to share Stiles. Lydia bit a swollen lip, feeling the blood in her body rushing to her lips and groin. She pushed her hips up and into Stiles' body still straddling her.

"Yes." Lydia's response was short, heavy breath.

"Beg me to share him, prove to me you are worth it." Derek said to her harshly, turning his attention back to Stiles and dipping his hand into Stiles' boxers stroking Stiles' cock softly, and slowly. The younger teen moaned loudly into Derek's mouth, sliding his hands back to dig his nails into Derek's boxer clad ass.


	22. Authors note

I decided to edit the chapter about Stiles and Lydia sleeping together to just illustrate them making out. I wanted to address the readers dislike of the pair and I also wanted to give more information t pertaining to the wolfy connection between Stiles and Derek. Lemme know what you think.

BTW it is chapter 16


	23. third charm

PART TWENTY-TWO

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! YOUR ENCOURAGMENT IS REALLY HELPFUL!

Lydia's eyes grew wider and she sucked a sharp breath in. She could not believe what she was watching. She pushed her hips up at Stiles, trying to get out from underneath him, trying to get involved and remind the two teenage boys above her, that she was still there.

Stiles eyes fluttered open, he realized she was beneath him and smirked, staring at her with lust in his eyes. He leaned down, releasing her other hand and blowing hot breath onto her neck as he leaned in closer, inching agonizingly slow. He planted a firm kiss on her throat, and Lydia could feel his lips were swollen. Stiles sucked gently then bit down hard, Making Lydia moan and arch up against him. Stiles smirked into the crook of her neck.

"You are gonna wish you had never come here." Stiles words dripped like honey, as he leaned up and took her lips with his, sucking her bottom lip. Lydia ran a hand up Stiles' leg and into his boxer, as she yanked him down harder, to deepen the kiss.

Derek watched from behind them, smirking and running his down Stiles' body.

"Stiles." Derek whispered, "Stiles let the girl get up. She wants to be a part of this then let her participate." Derek smirked, turned on by the eager teenager kneeing on front of him. He could smell Stiles' arousal spiking higher by the second.

Stiles sat up, and rocked back onto his heels, using Derek to brace himself as he stood and allowed Lydia to swing her legs out from underneath him. She sat up on her knees and stared at Derek, watching the darker teen admiring Stiles' body, brushing his fingertips across Stiles' taut stomach, as Stiles leaned back, moaning slightly at the teasing touch. Lydia bit her lip again, bringing her fingers to touch the swollen lips stiles was just kissing. She stood up, taking Stiles hand and Derek's to make them stand as well.

"Can we take this someplace more comfortable?" She breathed out the words in a heavy tone, taking short breaths. Derek nodded and yanked Stiles in forcefully for a kiss. Stiles snaked his arms around Derek's neck as the taller man roughly pulled the teen up, wrapping Stiles' legs around him, nodding for Lydia to follow. Stiles bit down on Derek's neck, making the taller man falter and chuckle.

"You are impossible when you are like this." Derek whispered to Stiles, taking him through the bedroom and releasing Stiles to stand again.

"I. Want. It. Now." Stiles gritted his teeth, his eyes beginning to glow green. Derek Grabbed Stiles face and pressed his forehead into the shorter teen's. 

"Deep breath Stiles, you can't be as rough on her…" Derek paused, realizing that Stiles had already been intimate with Lydia. "Be careful with her, she is fragile." Derek's voice was filled with lust and venom at the thought of Stiles being with another person.

"I'm right here, and I'm not a doll." Lydia spat at Derek, causing the taller man to turn around swiftly and shove her hard into the wall. Lydia was surprised and aroused by the force exerted against her, causing her breath to hitch in her chest as she eagerly awaited his next move. Lydia's eyes darted between Derek and Stiles, who had crossed his arms behind Derek, watching, and waiting for the older teen's next move as well.

"You are what I say. You are lucky I haven't torn you apart for even touching Stiles." Derek's voice was a shallow cut into her ego, but the cut healed swiftly and she was back to being sassy. Lydia looked Derek in the eyes and traced her fingernails down his chest, and dug in, scratching him down his abdomen. Derek hissed at the sharp pain, around and smirked at the small girl.

"You want to play rough? Fine. Stiles, feel free to play rough." Derek squinted a bit at Lydia, trying to decide what she wanted. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and yanked her body into his, crashing his lips down onto hers. His tongue snaked between her lips, tasting her, not needing to ask permission.

Lydia, tugged at Derek's arms, trying to bring him closer to her. She could feel his erection against her stomach and was surprised at how large he felt. _Wow I get why Stiles is after Derek_! She was trying to pull him closer, to take dominance of her own over him, but the taller teen wouldn't allow it, he bit gently on her bottom lip, just enough to draw a small drop of blood. Lydia tore away from his mouth and brought her fingers to her lip, feeling the blood and tasting the copper in her mouth. Derek's head was cocked to the side still form the kiss and when she looked up at him, she could see a smirk on his face.

"I don't like to share so you better enjoy it just this once…that is, if you can please him." He said slowly. Derek saw the fire flash in Lydia's eyes at the challenge and was surprised when the small girl pulled him in for another heated kiss, taking his lips with out permission. Derek saw Stiles come to the wall out of the corner of his eye and broke the kiss with Lydia. She tasted like cinnamon and his eyes began to flash ice blue as he watched Stiles plant a kiss on his pulse point and then lean down to suck gently at Lydia's throat again.

Lydia moaned softly at the familiar touch of the lean lacrosse player, and ran her hand up Stiles' bare torso. Stiles reached up and gently turned Lydia's face to the side and took her lips softly. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, licking her upper lip. Derek slid a hand from her hip down the front of her and unbuttoned her blue jeans, as Lydia shoved him backwards. She walked over to the bed, hitching her foot up on the bed, balancing as she unzipped her boots one at a time. Stiles was behind her once more and Derek was sitting on the bed, waiting to pull them both into him. Stiles unzipped Lydia's pants, with one hand as the other pushed her top slowly up her stomach and pulled it over her head.

Stiles pulled her back into him and reached up to cup on of her breasts, Lydia moaned loudly at the touch of Stiles' cold hand on her warm flesh. Derek eyed them both.

"Stiles stop teasing me, I want you in me right now." Lydia muttered breathily. Stiles turned her around and shoved his lips onto hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, as he backed her to the edge of the bed and she fell backwards, head landing in Derek's lap as Derek pulled her further up to the head of the bed. Stiles grinned and crawled up the bed towards her, slinking himself between her legs, eyes glowing green. He wrapped his fingers behind her knees and yanked her closer to him, spreading her legs wider. Lydia gasped and tried to wiggle out of her blue jeans, but Stiles decided to shred them instead. Stiles laughed, leaning over her and gently pulling her panties down enough to allow him reach into her folds and graze his fingers over her clit. Stiles began sliding a finger in side of her, then two and could feel her tighten around him, at the slightest touch.

Derek watched the young girl gasp and trash as the intimate touches Stiles was expertly bestowing upon her. He watched as Stiles brought the small teen girl to climax, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes fluttering. He could smell her orgasm even before she reached it. Stiles leaned up and smirked at Derek, but stopped.

"I…I want to watch you two." Lydia said softly trying to catch her breath. Derek helped Lydia sit up and move behind him so he could crawl closer to his mate. Derek grabbed Stiles by the hair and yanked his head back, taking Stiles lips with his own. Stiles clawed down Derek's back, making the older teen arch his back and release Stiles. Stiles was smirking as he yanked Derek's boxers down to reveal Derek's large erection. Stiles shoved Derek backwards, the older teen falling into Lydia's lap.

Stiles eyes were an emerald green and with out hesitation, Stiles wrapped his swollen lips around Derek's cock. Derek growled loudly, and threw his head back. Lydia was brushing Derek's forehead with her fingers, then pulled the older teens hair, twisting his head to the side so she could suck at his throat.

Stiles was sucking Derek's tip, stroking the base of Derek's erection, swallowing the precum leaking from the tip.

"Oh god Stiles!" Derek was moaning, thrusting his hip up to put more of himself into Stiles' mouth. Lydia bit down on Derek's neck, breaking the skin and causing him to orgasm into Stiles' mouth. Stiles took every drop of Derek's cum and swallowed it, smiling when he was done. He crawled up Derek and kissed Lydia, the small girl tasting the cum on Stiles' lips.

"You like how he tastes?" Stiles smirked and sucked Lydia's bottom lip. Derek tugged at Stiles, pulling the smaller teen in for another kiss, dragging his nails down Stiles back, the younger teen hissing in pain and pleasure shooting through him.

"Feel good?" Derek's voice dripping velvet again.

Derek shoved Stiles forward on all fours and positioned himself. Stiles smirked and flipped onto his back.

"Fuck me, now." Stiles demanded pulling Derek's hips into his own.

Derek thrust into Stiles, not allowing Stiles time to adjust to his erection. Derek twisted slightly and hit Stiles' prostate, the younger teen thrusting up against him, and creating more friction. He was eager and moaning beneath Derek, writhing in pleasure. Derek could smell the peaks of arousal in both Stiles and Lydia, who was still watching.

Stiles was whimpering beneath Derek, but the older teen paused, and smirked at the idea of watching his mate cum. Derek thrust in harder, hitting deeper and making Stiles scream. Lydia's eyes were wide as she watched the older teen grip Stiles' cock and begin pumping as he kept thrusting into Stiles. Stiles hands were gripping into the mattress and his back was arched, his skin dripping with sweat.

"Oh god! …Derek don't stop…I'm so close.." Stiles snapped his head to the side, hyper sensitive to the touch of the older werewolf. Derek watched as Stiles came, his body tensing and arching with the sensitive feeling of his orgasm. Derek felt his own orgasm building but stopped and met Stiles eyes, the wolf look in his eyes telling Derek to fuck Lydia. Derek smirked and kissed Stiles and pulled himself away. Lydia was watching from the edge of the bed, as Derek leapt across the bed and tackled Lydia to the floor, positioning himself between her legs, pinning her hands above her head, as he swiftly thrust into her.

Lydia gasped as Derek's hard length filled her more than any other man had. Derek could feel how tight she was, but he was not enjoying he as much he did Stiles. He felt disappointed and simply wanted to go back to bed with Stiles. Derek wanted to finish with Lydia so his mate and him could go back to sleep.

Derek slapped Lydia across the face, causing her to grit her teeth.

"You better come fast bitch." Derek snarled at her, suddenly annoyed with her presence. He began thrusting deeper into her, as he reached down and stimulated her clit, watching her try to break free from his grasp on her hands.

"Cum for me Lydia." Stiles was next to her, whispering lustful words in her ear, watching her snap her head to the side. Derek could smell her orgasm building and felt her tightening around him, Derek could feel himself getting ready to cum but stopped himself, he wanted to be back inside of Stiles when he came. He felt Lydia's orgasm ripple through her, her moans echoing in the room, feeling her gasp. When he felt her body loosen once more Derek looked at Stiles, who was smirking and shoved Derek backwards into the wall.

"Leave. You got what you wanted." Derek growled at Lydia, watching Stiles suck and nip at his neck. Stiles grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall again, getting his attention. Derek growled and lifted Stiles, shoving the smaller teen into the wall and thrusting back into Stiles, feeling his orgasm build faster and harder this time. He felt right, he felt the wolf inside of him growling in appeasement. Derek could feel the heat in him pooling as he came inside of Stiles, the smaller teenage boy tightening around him, an orgasm tearing through the younger teen once again. Derek claimed Stiles' lips and gently took him to the bed.

"I'm tired Stiles, you wore me out." Derek said softly. Stiles nodded, his own voice now raspy from his screaming. Lydia had vacated the house, leaving nothing but her scent behind. The teens curled around one another and slept away the remainder of the cold darkness.


	24. morning

Stiles woke to find himself alone in bed. He could feel that the bed was still warm, so Derek had only just left it, and the water was on in the bathroom.

"My powerful skills of deduction tell me that wolf-man is in the shower." He laughed to himself and stretched fully hands pressing hard against the head board. The shower turned off and Stiles heard swift movements and then the sound of feet softly padding back into the room. Stiles pretended to be asleep, waiting to see what Derek would do. He felt the bed dip and a warm, slick, hard body move against him, then rain droplets? Stiles rolled over to be met with Derek shaking his hair over Stiles face, dropping water onto the smaller teen. Stiles grabbed Derek by the shoulders, throwing the older teen off guard and tossing him down so that Stiles was stradeling Derek, their bodies separated by a towel and Stiles shorts. Derek was laughing as he slid his hands up Stiles thighs, and Stiles grabbed the hands of the older man.

"What was that for?" Stiles was confused. Derek was still laughing, his body shaking beneath Stiles. It was the first time Stiles had seen the man genuinely laugh in a very long time.

"You called me a wolf-man so I thought you would want to wake up smelling like wet dog." At the sound of his own plot put to action, Derek was howling with laughter, clutching his taut stomach and writhing beneath Stiles. Stiles could see every muscle tense and relax in Derek's impressively hard abdomen. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and traced his fingers on the muscles and Derek laughed even louder. "Stiles- Stop" Derek laughed under Stiles finger tips and Stiles began to smirk realizing what he was doing to Derek. "-I can't-I cant breathe! HAHA That tickles!" Derek was ticklish, and the fingers of Stiles were to blame for the absolute laughter and happiness of the older teen.

"Make me!" Stiles began laughing, challenging Derek. The older man pushed his hips up into Stiles groin, hard, making Stiles stop his tracing and moan from the friction. Derek took the opportunity to grab Stiles wrists and though he was still laughing, he was watching Stiles more closely now.

Derek was gasping for breath as he watched Stiles, their intimate encounter from last night flashing through his mind. He could see Stiles in ecstacy, like he was now, and then the images of Lydia and the way she licked her lips at the opportunity to fuck Stiles again. The thought of it made him angry, making his vision go red. He felt the wolf scratching and rising with in him, but firm hand on his chest brought him back down and sated the wolf temporarily. He looked at Stiles intently.

"Derek…I am right here." Stiles voice was soothing and soft, making Derek shake free of any rage he was holding.

"I don't ever want you near Lydia again, not sexually, not pretend, not anything. She is a friend and if she oversteps that again I will tear her pretty little body to shreds." Derek was sitting up, his hands on Stiles hips, his mouth level with Stiles chin. Stiles nodded and watched Derek. "She has already pushed her luck, and I will not forgive her." His voice was scratchy and possessive, scaring Stiles.

"I am sorry, I don't desereve your forgiveness either then I guess." Stiles voice now sounded defeated, and his body hunched in posture as he moved off of Derek. Derek's hands grabbed Stiles hips to stop him from moving and he sighed to himself.

"Stiles, I didn't mean that. I am angry that you felt you needed to sleep with her to sort out what you were scared of, but I will always forgive you, I will always love you. You are my mate, and you are the other half of my soul, with out you I am a beast, the wolf takes over completely." Derek watched Stiles melt like putty in his hands, and he meant every word of what he was saying.

"you do forgive me?" Stiles asked Derek quietly.

"Stiles, I need you and you are important to me." Derek leaned up to take Stiles face and slid and slid his hands behind Stiles' neck. He pulled gently for the younger teen to meet his lips and crashed his mouth down upon Stiles, trying to convey forgiveness and all of the emotion he could muster.


	25. Frozen

Stiles was blown away by the kiss. He was frozen in place, feeling to smoothness of Derek's mouth against his, lost in the sensation. His body responded to Derek's almost immediately, and he pulled Derek closer to him. Stiles had just begun to revel in the intimacy of the embrace as Derek pulled away from him.

"Stiles….deep breath." Derek was smirking at Stiles, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders to steady the smaller teen. Stiles took a deep, sharp, intake of breath and then let it out.

"I'm fine." Stiles' voice was barely audiable as he took another deep breath and smiled back. Derek shifted to sit beside him and took Stiles hand in his, kissing the back of it. Stiles laughed at the idea that he felt so girly and then puffed up his chest to accommodate, and lowering his voice as he said "I'm fine bro."

Derek chuckled at Stiles and shook his head.

"Ok bro, we need to talk about something after school today. I need you to get Jackson and Scott, as well as Allison and that Lydia girl after school here." Derek said Lydia's name with such contempt in his voice Sties was excited that someone liked him enough to be jealous. Suddenly he realized what Derek had said.

"Um, sorry did I smoke crack or did you just ask me to assemble the band of misfits?" Stiles shifted away from Derek, confused.

"I need you to gather them….all of them. We need to talk about the pack and the pack order. Something has been changing lately and I can feel it, there are more hunters hiding in the woods more frequently. Kate will not be the only one to come after me." Derek explained and Stiles just watched him get up from bed. Stiles got lost again in the tall, muscular figure of Derek Hale walking stark naked in front of him. Derek disappeared from the room and returned with a towel wrapped around his waist and stared at Stiles.

"Stiles! SHOWER NOW!" Derek was shouting at Stiles from the master bathroom when Stiles finally heard him.

"You are so demanding! Give a guy an incentive and get in with me!" Stiles smirked as he entered the bathroom and saw Derek washing his face and putting gel in his hair. Stiles was taken aback at how normal those actions were.

"I already took a shower because if we took one together, we would get nothing done. You need to get to school so shower off and I will drive you." Stiles took Derek's words to hart and quickly showered and dressed and met the taller teen at the car.


	26. Fallen

Stiles sat in the car next to Derek, driving to school. He sniffed at the air in the car, and leaned closer to Derek, sniffing again. He snapped back to his side of the car, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I vote we don't sleep with Lydia again. _**My wolf**_ does not like her stench all over you, and _**I**_ don't like it either. You smell like a skanky cupcake." Stiles rolled the window down, breathing in the fresh air. Derek was chuckling next to the small teen.

"It was YOUR idea Stiles." Derek stopped at the stop sign and leaned over, yanking Stiles into a possessive kiss. His lips locked tight to Stiles' as he slipped his tongue into the warm, moist cavern of Stiles' mouth. Derek backed away an inch, "I guess you and I will have to mark each other again wont we?" He raised an eyebrow at Stiles, his eyes dialted with lust.

"Naughty wolf, don't make promises you cant keep right now." Stiles smirked at Derek. He fumbled for the door handle, Derek leaning over the shifter of the dark Camaro to press Stiles into the seat tightly. Stiles clawed for Derek's body to move closer, wanting to feel every inch of his skin. The younger teen tried to claw the shirt off of the muscular man, and felt himself starting to succeed as Derek backed off of Stiles.

Stiles was panting, staring ahead as the shock began to wear off.

"Here we are. School." Derek motioned to the building where students had paused to watch the two teens in the car. Stiles looked out the window, and noticed no one was moving, they were all staring at the car.

"Um, what are they looking at?" Stiles turned to face Derek and he realized part of what they were staring at. Derek's shirt was almost shredded off of his body, and he was smirking at Stiles.

"Yeah, the pre-porno going on in my front seat." The dark teen smirked, and reached over to caress Stiles' thigh, "But I could always go for the main attraction." Stiles stopped his hand and squirmed, finding the door handle and opening it. He fell from the car onto the pavement, knocking some air from his lungs. He coughed slightly and just lay there.

"Hey buddy, how you doing down there?" Scott was laughing as he looked down at Stiles on the ground. Stiles arm shot up a thumbs up, as Scott extended a hand to help him get up. Stiles stood, leaned back in the car for his backpack, and pecked a chaste kiss on Derek's smirking lips, and paused.

"I have to sit through first period with a boner now, thanks." Stiles shook his head. Derek laughed low in his throat.

"Promise you we will finish what we started as soon as school is out for the day." Derek whispered. Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's again, licking the older wolf's lips. His wrapped a hand around Derek's neck and pulled, indicating his need for a deeper kiss. Scott reached into the car and yanked Stiles backwards by his collar, tearing him from the car.

"Bye Derek." Scott waved as he slammed the car door, pulling Stiles toward school, the small teen still blown away by lust. The dark camaro drove away and Stiles stumbled into school. "STILES!" Scott shouted, snapping the teen back to reality.


	27. Watchers

Part twenty-seven

**(To address any questions, Stiles was not dreaming. I intended the "snap back to reality" to mean that Scott was snapping Stiles out of his love trace. The previous chapters happened. Keep reviewing please!)**

Stiles blinked, shaking his head and glaring at Scott, whose hand was still resting on Stiles' shoulder.

"You. Suck." Stiles slapped Scott upside the head and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders as the two teenagers walked into the school building together.

….

"I feel like a pervert." The dark voice stated roughly. The sound echoed slightly in the SUV, as he removed the binoculars from his face. He turned to look at Kate, sitting next to him. Her hair was perfect as always, but her face had bruises, marks which he assumed spurred her hatred on further. He patted his flat stomach and slouched his posture, waiting for a snappy response from Kate. He noted her split lip and black eye, and wanted to tease her that a teenage boy did that to her, not a wolf.

"Shut up. If we want Derek, we need the skinny one first." She replied to the man, her lips pursed and it seemed as though she spit the words from her bruised lips like poison. Kate pushed the binoculars back up to her face, then set them down in the back seat.

"So what do we need Derek for anyway? And how do you know the wolf by name?" The man watched the blonde woman as her stare became cold and calculated. Her gaze turned to ice and chilled his spine as she looked him in the eye.

"Don't fucking ask any more questions unless you feel like eating a bullet." Kate threatened him, trying to hide her lingering attraction to Derek, and suppress her want to choke the man next to her. The man swallowed hard as Kate put the SUV into drive and the car jolted foreward, tires screeching in an effort to get away from the school.


	28. new principal

PART TWENTY-EIGHT

KEEP REVIEWING AND REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS OR THE SHOW OF TEEN WOLF

Stiles and Scott were sitting in first period, Stiles was jiggling his leg, fidgeting as much as possible. Stiles could feel his anxiety building up, his body willing him back to Derek, back to the Alpha. He brushed his hands over his buzzed hair, tapped his pencil on his desk, clicked his gum, and looked around the room swiftly.

Suddenly Stiles stopped moving, and froze, nostrils flaring, and snapped his eyes to the door. He turned his head and whispered to Scott.

"Hear that? Foots steps in the hall." Stiles whispered. Scott, who was staring at Allison, startled and looked at Stiles with surprise.

"Dude I have been a wolf longer and even I didn't hear that" Scott whispered back, leaning up so that he was almost talking into Stiles shoulder behind the now still teenager.

"Smells like death walking towards the room, and the shift in movement indicates they are coming in here, with a slight limp in their step. The footsteps are heavy, and wide so it's a tall man…and they sound like they have purpose." Stiles turned to face the front of the room and his teacher was staring at him.

"Stilinski, thank you for that Sherlock Holmes esk deduction, care to deduce what you will be doing after school?" The teacher asked him.

"Umm, I'm gonna guess suicide runs?" Stiles asked him, shrugging at the lacrosse coach watching him.

"Damn right. Now pay attention before I make you run them for the whole week" The teacher laughed his usual laugh, and went back to teaching. Just as Stiles had timed it, a tall man walked in, grey haired and Stiles noticed Allison's face go into a look of shock with recognition.

"Shit he's an Argent." Stiles murmured, sinking into his seat.

"I'm looking for a Stilinski?" The older man waved at Allison and looked around for Stiles, who raised his hand slightly as he grabbed his books and back pack, going to the front of class.

"Ah it seems that you are already aware of what is needed, good my office please." The older man gestured towards the door and Stiles followed him to the principles office. Stiles moved to take a seat in the chair in the office but the older man stopped him. Mr. Argent Sr. grabbed Stiles roughly by the arm.

"Um sir, I don't know what I did, but I am sure I didn't mean to…I mean I probably did mean to but not in the way you think I did….what I mean to say is, uh…" Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish, ending his murmer and scratching his head, trying to figure out what to say.

"I know what you are, and I know you are part of his pack." The older man looked dead into Stiles eyes locked with the honey brown as his eyes grew wide.

"I'm a kid with severe ADHD? What is a pack? Like a clique? In case you haven't seen no one really likes me and I suck at sports." Stiles began to ramble.

"No, I can smell wolf all over you, I know you are one of them." The older man said the words full of contempt and disgust, making Stiles want to crawl out of his skin.

"Wolf? Have you been drinking sir? Because I'm pretty sure wolves are furry and well…" Stiles paused, looked down his shirt at his chest and looked back up, "Yeah I'm not so furry, its funny because sometimes I get teased in the locker room that I haven't hit puberty yet… which I know is not the case I'm sure they are all just jealous of-" Stiles was cut short by the blade jamming into his abdomen, the older man twisted it slightly just to make sure Stiles was listening.

"I know what you are, don't treat me like I am stupid. Now, you are going to deliver a message for me got it?" He was whispering in Stiles ear.

"What mess-" Stiles was halted by the blade twisting again and he grimaced, trying to hold back a scream and tears.

"NO, this is not the part where you talk. This is where you listen, because if you don't, I will personally cut you in half, then I will cut Scott in half and just for fun, I will tear your alpha limb from limb in front of you. Give Derek a message for me. Tell him, he needs to stop building his pack, if he stops we can ignore this, but if he continues, none of you will survive, got it?" The man asked Stiles and he could only nod. He stepped back from Stiles, and twisted the blade as he yanked it out of Stiles, causing Stiles to hit the floor on his knees. The older man handed him a pass.

"I think you should go home, work shop is a dangerous place. You should be more careful next time. That will be all." The older man waved Stiles from his office and Stiles limped away to his jeep, searching his pockets for his cell phone.


	29. Alpha fury

Part TWENTY NINE

Stiles slumped in his jeep, one hand holding the cut in his side, trying to stop the bleeding. He felt pain sear through him as he stretched his other arm to grasp the steering wheel, and start his car. He backed out and left school grounds with the pass from the principal. _At least I get to skip school,_ Stiles thought to himself. He drove home and pulled into his driveway, sighing with relief as he noticed that his dad was not home. He got out of his jeep and walked towards the doorway, holding his side and carrying his backpack. He opened the front door and limped his way into the house.

"Stupid fucking wolf healing takes forever and I take a beating." Stiles grumbled as he trudged up the stairs. Once in his room, he threw his back pack on the floor and took his phone from his pocket, placing it on his night stand. He was dizzy and tired, and decided to go back to sleep. He peeled back the covers and crawled into bed, face first, still gripping the stab wound which was healing, it was slow, but it was healing.

There was a soft and sudden thump on his window, but he didn't have the energy to roll over and investigate. He didn't need to investigate, he could feel the person who entered his room, Derek. He felt contentment wash over him, a feeling of completion that he only felt in Derek's presence.

"Stiles…you smell like blood and I felt something, a stabbing pain in my stomach." Derek approached Stiles and sat down next to the teen, placing a hand on Stiles' back gently. Stiles began to chuckle at the irony of Derek's statement.

"Haha, funny you should say stabbing pain." Stiles' voice was muffled slightly by his pillow, and his body still refused to obey his want to roll over. Derek began rubbing circles on Stiles' back, calming him even further. Stiles could feel his insides knitting themselves back together, a freakish and involuntary surgery.

"Why is that funny Stiles?" Derek demanded an answer and rolled Stiles over, noticing the blood and Stiles tenderness.

"Knife went in like butter, felt every inch of the blade. Now are you gonna finish what you started from this morning in the car or do you need reminding first?" Stiles sat up and pulled Derek in for a kiss, shoving his tongue into Derek's mouth in an effort to distract the dark man. He gripped Derek's neck tightly and held his face close to Derek's, pressing his lips hard into Derek's, greedy and needing more contact. He pressed his body tighter to Derek, closing the gap between them.

Derek pulled Stiles off of him, and shoved the smaller teen backwards, slamming him into the mattress. Stiles smirked and began mocking Derek.

"If you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask." Stiles kept his hand at his side, watching Derek's eyes go wide and turn into the red eyes of the alpha. His voice became dark and deep and his breathing became ragged with rage. Derek ripped Stiles' shirt up to expose the wound, examining the damage and clenching his fists in the sheets.

"Who the fuck did this?" Derek asked Stiles in his alpha voice, deep and demanding. Stiles could see that every muscle in Derek's body was tense and he was shaking with fury.

"New principal." Stiles shrugged and gazed lazily at Derek, trying to emit ease to calm his alpha. The response had a counter effect and caused Derek to grow even more angry. He stood from Stiles bedside and balled his fists, wanting to punch something.

"Stiles? Give me a serious answer!" Derek was shouting at Stiles, his body heaving with his breath and pulsing anger. He could feel the alpha scratching the surface, clawing at his insides to escape and rip out the throat of the person who hurt its mate.

"I did. And if I tell you anymore, you will land yourself in jail, and you know how much I like your cock inside me and not someone else." Stiles shoved his body up with his left hand, pushing himself so he was sitting up against the wall.

"Stiles! Now is the time to edit your sexual urges and take this seriously!" Derek was still angry but seeing Stiles move around made him feel a little bit better, knowing that Stiles was healing.

"I am taking it seriously, but I'm healing so reason to hulk out on the neighborhood." Stiles shrugged again and held out a hand to Derek, who took and let himself be pulled into bed by Stiles.

"Stiles," Derek sighed the teenager's name with pain in his voice, "I am here to protect you, among other things, but your safety is first priority."

"Yes and I'm healing so thank you for that. Plus I got my own wolf to contend with and I can use it to beat down anyone who challenges me." Stiles smiled at Derek and watched as Derek's dark emotions receded from his face, and his tense posture eased.


	30. Bad Dream

PART THIRTY

Stiles lay in bed that night, head lolling back and forth rapidly, his body flailing about, and burning with a fever he had never known before. He couldn't stop his body from twitching in his sleep, as though trying to escape himself somehow.

Derek lay next to Stiles, watching the younger teen flail about in his sleep, unsure of what to do. Derek wasn't sleeping so he knew that his dreams were not haunting Stiles. Derek was making it a habit to try to sleep less around Stiles unless he was exhausted. He didn't want Stiles to bear the burden of his nightmares too, he couldn't do that to the boy. Derek leaned over and placed a hand on Stiles forehead. Stiles was literally burning up, he felt hot to the touch under Derek's hand and Derek ran hot to begin with so Stiles usually felt cold to him.

Stiles body began to twitch more violently, as his dream became harder to bear. He was stuck in the swimming pool at the high school, fighting to keep himself and Derek above water but his muscles were so tired. Stiles heard the click-clack echoing in the pool area, menacing in the dark. He couldn't see it and he could feel himself weakening. The click clack getting closer and closer to him. _But he was in the middle of the pool, how could it get closer? _Stiles could feel Derek's weight sagging in the water, making it harder for him to keep them afloat. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Stiles by the shirt, ripping him from the pool and causing Derek to slip from his grasp. Stiles tried to frantically grab for Derek, watching as the heavy form sunk to the bottom of the pool like a rock. A soft laugh escaped behind him, the laugh of an evil woman. Stiles elbowed her in the face, her heels clacking as she stumbled back from him. He dove back into the water, feeling to ease as the cold water washed over his skin. He swam down, further into the depths towards Derek, but Derek was sinking deeper and deeper and Stiles began to feel himself running out of air. The closer he dove to Derek, the more he felt like his lungs would explode. Eventually he looked back up, thinking to get another breath and saw Derek, standing at the surface, a hand dipped into the water, calling his name and urging him up. _**Come to me Stiles**_. Stiles started to swim up, but he felt like he was the one sinking now. He tried desperately to get to the surface, to Derek, but he couldn't. He let go and just himself sink, but as he began to sink, he noticed he was getting closer to the surface and closer to Derek's hand. As his head broke the surface of the water, the same hand had a hold of his shoulder and he gasped in air quickly, flailing harder to gulp in air.

Stiles was flailing against the hands that held him, the arms that surrounded his body, encasing him, protecting him. It was then that he realized he was awake and heaving for breath in Derek's arms, his body slick with buckets of sweat.

"Stiles calm down, its okay." Derek was rubbing his forehead and calming Stiles down, stiles leaned his head into Derek's face to nuzzle close to the wolf, but was met by a sticky fluid. He looked over and noticed that Derek's nose was bleeding heavily. He threw Derek's arms off of him and grabbed Derek's face, forcing the darker man to look at him.

"DERK WHAT THE HELL?" Stiles freaked out and looked at Derek, noticing healing scratch marks on Derek's chest.

"Yeah." Derek chuckled at Stiles fear emanating from the wounds all over Derek.

"What did I tell you about sleeping with Lydia!" Stiles shouted at Derek, slightly giggling.

"This was you. Apparently, you are not a wolf, you are a bear. You maul people who try to wake you. I distinctly recall getting an elbow to the face and called a 'dick weasel' for trying to take away the pillow and sleep." Derek wiped the blood from his nose, and looked at his chest.

"Oh…yeah…sorry." Stiles reached over and helped Derek, wiping the blood from his nose.

"What were you dreaming about?" Derek asked Stiles, waiting patiently for an answer.

Suddenly the familiar click clack of heels alerted Stiles that he may still be dreaming until a blonde appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.

"He was dreaming about me silly." Kate argent mocked Derek, leaning in the doorway with a rifle, cocking it and aiming at Derek and Stiles.


	31. Cellar Door

PART THIRTY ONE

"Son of a Bitch" Derek murmured under his breath, clapping his hand over his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"No, Silly, I'm everyone's dream." Kate mocked him, rifle still aimed at he and Stiles. Stiles watched her, his eyes glowing green and body coiling to pounce. Derek felt Stiles body shifting slightly, readying itself for attack, until Derek grabbed Stiles' arm roughly and stopped him. Derek shook his head at Stiles.

"Keep your dog on a leash Derek." Kate spat the words and moved the rifle, indicating that the two should get out of bed and move to the door. Derek started laughing, and stayed where he was.

"You think you can take both of us?" Derek indicated to himself and Stiles. "You tiny, fragile, shitty human?" Derek was mocking her, his body tensing as he got out of the bed, taking Stiles' hand and helping the leaner teen across the bed and towards the door.

"Oh no, This time I brought my friends along for the ride." Kate smirked and whistled, her hulking friends appearing in the door. Derek watched her with dread, he had underestimated her and now her eyes sparkled with triumph.

…..

Stiles head lolled to the side, his vision was blurry and he was sweating again. He could feel his body temperature was high but the cold metal against his skin was cooling him. His wrists jingled as he tried to move, his back pressed against the bars. He had been struck one too many times, Kate and her friends interrogating him, asking him questions that he didn't know the answer to. He coughed and spit blood on the dingy floor before him. He wanted to sleep, but he was pretty sure that the last smack to his head with the lead pipe had caused a concussion. He could hear Derek's heart beat, which indicated that the older wolf was nearby and still breathing. The sound was even and Stiles took that as a sign that Derek was either unconscious, or he was calm. Stiles couldn't see, the room was poorly lit, so he sniffed at the air. Derek's scent was strong and Stiles knew that Derek was in the same room. He calmed a little at the idea that he was in the same room with Derek and that Derek was still alive. Stiles struggled at his bindings, his inner wolf wanting to be near its mate.

"Derek." Stiles whispered, his tone low enough for only Derek to hear him. He heard a slight shifting, and a groan.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was hoarse and strained, he began to jingle as he struggled against his bindings to get to Stiles. "Are you hurt?"

Stiles shook his head no, and then realized Derek could not see him.

"No, I don't think so. Where are we?" Stiles was confused and trying to see through the dark. Why couldn't he see?

"Stiles, we are in the basement of my house. Kate left us. She said that if we wanted to survive then we would get loose on our own." Derek replied.

"Really?" Stiles sounded hopeful, almost smiling.

"No. Why the hell would she do that Stiles? She wants something, I just don't know what." Derek sighed, Stiles could tell the older teen was shaking his head with disappointment at Stiles' gullibility.

Before Stiles could reply, the lights flipped on in the room and Stiles had to shut his eyes then squint before his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around and took in his surroundings as fast as he could. He was chained to the bars that he had found Derek attached to only a few weeks ago, Derek was chained to a chair in the middle of the room. The familiar click-clack sound filled the room and he realized Kate was approaching. He surveyed the room for a window and found none, only a door that he needed to get to but couldn't. Stiles could see the sweat glistening off of Derek's skin, and noted how pale Derek was. _What had they done to him_?

Kate approached behind Derek, toying with a knife, something glinted off the blade, a serum of some sort.

"Hello play things. Nice of you to wake from your naps, I was getting bored." Kate smirked, her full lips twisting into a pout. Stiles didn't like her, her square face, how her hair and clothes were always impeccable, and he didn't like the history she held with Derek. Kate walked up behind Derek and ran a finger tip across Derek's scruff jaw line. Derek visibly flinched away from her touch as though it burned him in a bad way.

"Back off bitch." Stiles said, a strong and defensive tone in his voice as he pulled at his restraints, itching to slap Kate.

"Oooh this one is feisty, and cute. Does he get jealous?" Kate asked, her body leaning closer to Derek. She inched closer, pressing her breasts into Derek's back, leaning in to lick a long line up Derek's neck. The older man tried to pull his body away but was stuck in place. Stiles yanked harder at his bindings, and heard a crack, but was not set free, he needed to pull harder.

"He does, look puppy, you have a mate." Kate scrunched her face as she said it, mocking and emphasizing her point at the same time . She neared Stiles and cocked her head to the side, studying the lean figure before her. She crossed her arms, and tucked a hand under her chin, watching Stiles closely. "You need adult supervision. You are just a baby." Kate tapped Stiles in the chest lightly as she called him a baby.

Stiles could hear Derek struggling now, fighting his bindings, wanting to break free and protect Stiles. Stiles could feel Derek's anger, gnawing in the pit of his stomach as if it were his own emotion.

"I'm not a baby! I'm sixteen you skank." Stiles spit the words at her, hoping to poison her with verbal venom. Kate laughed hard at Stiles.

"Derek, you know how to fuel the fire don't you? Spreading lies about me all these years, tsk tsk." Kate shook her finger at him and laughed, then swiftly turned and backhanded Stiles. His head whipped side ways and his cheek exploded with pain, causing him to see spots. He couldn't breathe for a moment.

"That…was a bitch slap from a bitch. I expected nothing less than a cowardly way to fight. You have to tie us up just to win. You always were weak Kate, but now, you are so weak you look like you are struggling for air. Who above you is threatening you? Sucks when you aren't the one ordering everyone around isn't it?" Derek taunted her, pulling her attention away from Stiles. She rushed Derek then, provoked and ready to maim.

Kate placed her knife at Derek's chest and dug the blade into his skin, twisting as she went. Derek barely flinched, he felt as though his body was betraying him by bleeding, yet he kept silent. Stiles could see his muscles tensing, holding in the scream that would gratify Kate.

"You and your bitch have no idea what is out there right now, we are on the same team you ass!" Kate's tone suddenly turned from mocking to fearful, and she ripped the knife out of Derek. "Do you know what we are hunting?" Kate asked him.

"Last I checked, friends don't bind other friends skank." Stiles sarcastically replied to Kate, jiggling his chains to prove his point.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Derek asked Kate calmly, he figured if she wanted to play friends then he would too.

"I am talking about the reason that my father is in town, that is his handy work on Stiles isn't it?" Kate pointed her knife at the healing wound on Stiles' side, watching as Stiles' eyes went wide and the color drained from his face. Derek now knew who did this to him. He shook his head back and forth, trying to urge Kate to stop talking about the scar on his body, but she didn't.

"He did what?" Derek was trying to breathe and stay calm but it wasn't working. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were red instead of blue.

"My father is in town, you remember him right? There is something going around killing people. Scott thought he was doing it, but turns out he is just a stupid mutt like you. This thing, that we are hunting, it paralyzes, and it kills. It is dangerous." Kate replied. She sheathed the big knife and crossed her arms.

"I didn't ask about that, Stiles, is that true?" Derek looked to Stiles and squinted with purpose in his eyes.

"About the thing? I don't know, I know as much as you." Stiles was gearing up for a rant and Derek just maintained his glare, causing Stiles to realize that he couldn't distract his way out of this. "The old man at school, the one who stabbed me, yeah he looked like an Argent. Allison even seemed to know him so I guess it was skank's dad." Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles, why did you lie to me?" Derek was seething with anger now, and Stiles could feel it to his core.

"Hey skank, how about you let me go. Keep the big bad wolf over there in chains until he calms down." Stiles shook his wrists at Kate and she hesitated but came over and took out a key. She unlocked his chains and released Stiles. Stiles rubbed his wrists, walking over to Derek.

"STILES LET ME OUT NOW!" Derek raised his hoarse voice, the sound cracking as he was losing the ability to speak for now. Stiles shook his head no.

"Not until you cage the wolf. When your eyes are blue again we will let you go." Stiles sat on the floor in front of Derek, picking at his finger nails. Kate was watching him.

"I just think we need to side up on this one, something evil is out there." She shrugged. Stiles still didn't trust her but at least he could stop Derek for now.


	32. Same side?

PART THRITY TWO

Derek was measuring his own responses, making sure his breathing was even, that his pulse was slow and steady. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and held it. The air smelled of Stiles and Kate, an odd mix of blood and fear, but Derek focused only on Stiles. He focused on the musky scent that emanated from Stiles, the sandalwood smell that filled his nostrils every time he was close to Stiles. The light undertone scent of Armani that was always all over Stiles clothes. Derek pictured Stiles, the smaller teen resting his hand on Derek's shoulder to calm him. He let the breath go and opened his eyes, looking down at Stiles who was on his knees in front of Derek.

"Stiles, I'm fine now." He looked down at the lean teenager before him, and watched at Stiles looked back at him. Stiles face was tense, his mouth open slightly and he was licking his lips, the saliva making his mouth glisten and appear inviting. Derek tried to pull his arms forward but the chains held his hands to the back of the chair. He dropped his head back, exasperated. Stiles was still watching him, _what is he waiting for_?

"You….are telling the truth." Stiles smirked and stood up, walking behind Derek to undo the chains and release the wolf. Stiles was slowly taking the bindings off of Derek, one at a time, The cold steel shifting against Derek's skin and doing nothing to cool him down. Stiles had only released one of Derek's hands when Derek felt a cool, calming touch at his neck. Stiles had a hand on the base of Derek's neck, thumbing up and down on the darker teen's flesh. Derek leaned his head to the side, embracing Stiles comforting touch. He reached behind him and pulled Stiles forward, throwing the smaller teen across his shoulder. Stiles regained his balance but turned his head, suddenly facing Derek. Derek used his free hand to gently pull Stiles by his neck, closer until their lips met.

Stiles could swear he felt the jolt of electric shock between the two men, a tingle in his lips that resonated through his body and echoed into his groin. He backed away from Derek, shaking his head.

"No. . You can not distract me with your wolfy wiles. You…you just… why don't you ever fight fair?" Stiles asked him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the back of Derek's neck.

"Because you wouldn't like me as much if I did." Derek whispered to Stiles, eyeing Kate suspiciously. Kate was sitting in a chair in the corner, sharpening a knife.

"Seriously? I am all for the porn show but if you don't start becoming useful, I will flay the little one alive and make you watch." Kate had such venom in her voice that Stiles actually shivered at the idea.

"What do you want? Why are we here?" Derek asked her bluntly. She nodded and kept sharpening the knife.

"There is something out there, called a Kanima. It kills and it paralyzes and that's all I know." Kate replied.

"Great, what the fuck do you want me to do about it? Make friends?" Derek mocked her with his sarcastic tone, he acted like he did not care. Inside, his wolf was howling to keep Stiles safe.

"I want you to catch it silly." Kate smiled like her answer was obvious the whole time. Derek stared at her. "I want you to catch it, and if you don't, I will take Stiles, and I will leave his organs in your mailbox, one for each day of the week." She kept her smile, her sadistic nature shining through like a blinding light.

Stiles body tensed, he was ready to attack, but he wanted home field advantage, the woods. He had to figure out a way to get her outside, he wasn't fast enough, but he knew how to get out there.

"Catch me if you can." Stiles whispered to Derek. He was taunting Derek's wolf, actively trying to make Derek shift into the alpha, because the only way he would deal with Kate, was if she was dead.


	33. The Argent's end

Part Thirty Three

Stiles had whispered the magic words to Derek, the sweet velvety challenge echoing in his head, tearing the Alpha from it's cage within Derek. His eyes turned red as he watched Stiles take off into the hallway, disappearing into the dark. He thrashed against his bindings as he watched Kate dash after Stiles, his wolf clawing out from inside of him to protect his mate. Derek yanked hard against the restraints, hearing the metal groan in protest as the pressure. He could feel Stiles heart rate increase, and the fear rising within him. Derek pulled again, knowing that Kate was catching up to Stiles and he needed to protect his mate. He pulled one last time and heard a snap as the metal let loose and he was free. He practically threw the chair as he stood and took off after Kate and Stiles.

The tunnel wound around and sounds echoed off of every wall, making it hard for Derek to accurately track Stiles through his hearing alone. He stopped, closed his eyes and too in a deep breath. He focused on the scent of Stiles and tried to pinpoint where he could feel Stiles. A slight gust of wind through the tunnel indicated an opening of a door and he knew Stiles had escaped into the woods, Derek smiled to himself at the sly nature of Stiles plan. The younger teen was trying to draw Kate out so that the wolf could kill her. Derek followed the scent of his mate all the way out into the woods then began to track Kate.

….

Stiles was running as hard as he could, which was a little faster than usual since he could technically "shift" now. He could tell that his eyes were green and his senses were heightened, he was more agile and yet he still felt like himself. Stiles was darting through the trees, over limbs and dodging branches as he ran, and he could smell it when Derek emerged from the tunnel after him. Even in the dark, he could see the obstacles in his way and avoided them like a cat, unfortunately, he could still hear Kate moving swiftly and just as agile behind him.

"Keep running sweetie, it's all just a game to me." Stiles could hear Kate's words echoing through the trees, her laughter following the menacing words. He shivered slightly at the thought of what she would if she caught him and he ran faster, not wanting to find out.

"Derek I need you to catch her now." Stiles said softly, his breath huffing and visible in the cold night air. His plea reached the ears of his alpha, making the strong older wolf want to toy with the woman who dared taunt and spread fear through out his mate.

…..

Derek smirked, he was given the go ahead to kill the blonde woman who had come in and out of their lives with brutal hate each time. He was ready to kill, he was planning the body dump, making it look like a car accident so that the Argents would leave him alone. His senses kicked into overdrive and he caught up to Kate easily, he could even see Stiles. Kate made the mistake of stopping to load her crossbow, and it was then that Derek struck. He crept up behind her, the sound of crunching leaves behind her did not phase her. He leapt swiftly on top of her, pinning her to the ground on her stomach. Kate thrashed about beneath him as he held onto her small frame. 

"You should be glad that I am going to have mercy on you. Instead of making you feel every ounce of pain I have, I will make this quick. I will set you free and let you haunt your family with the fear that you feel in this instant." Derek whispered in her ear, he could feel Kate tense beneath him as he reached up and quickly snapped her neck.

…..

A soft crack rang through the woods, making Stiles stop running. He wasn't even aware that Kate had stopped following him, but he stopped and sat down against a tree. He knew Derek would be along to find him in a few moments after he disposed of Kate. He knew what Derek was going to do. Derek was going to place her in her car, and send the car off of a cliff with all of her weapons in the car. He would call the police, and tell them anonymously about the accident. The police would get there before the Argents and start asking questions about all of the weapons and how she was connected to the Argents. He would make the police start questioning the hunters and make the hunters uncomfortable.

Stiles pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them lazily. He knew that by morning, the problem would be dissipating. Stiles sighed and leaned back against the tree, the cut on his body oozing a little bit of blood. _Good, this will make it easier for Derek to find me_. He wanted to stay awake but his body wouldn't allow it. He felt himself relax into the tree, despite the rough bark biting into his skin. He lolled off into a deep sleep and let himself succumb to the slumber of the night.

…..

Derek had felt Stiles heart rate slow down and knew that the teen was in no immediate danger. He had disposed of Kate's body and had gone back to look for Stiles. He started at the tunnel and followed the smell of copper and salt, blood, Stiles blood. His nostrils flared as he alpha clawed to come out.

_Our mate needs us!_ The wolf cried inside of him.

_No, there is no need to defend him right now. Contain the evil. We will find him_. Derek replied back to the strong force within him.

He followed the scent of blood, and it lead about a mile away from the house. He found Stiles resting beneath a tree, and saw the teen startle awake at the sound of crunching leaves and branches breaking beneath Derek's feet.

"Hey." Stiles motioned to Derek, his voice sleepy and still on the edge of rest. Derek knelt down in front of Stiles, pulling the smaller teen by the neck, forcing their lips together hard.

Stiles response was immediate and he clawed at the back of Derek's neck, pushing himself close to the older wolf. He wanted to stand, he needed to stand up, his legs were falling asleep, and he pulled Derek to his feet with him.

Stiles hands tore at Derek's jeans and in seconds he was peeling the fabric away from the body of the older wolf. He moved and shoved Derek against the tree and began palming Derek's length. He returned to kissing Derek, and felt the surprise radiating through his mate. He smirked and bit down slightly on Derek's lower lip. He could taste blood and knew he had broken the skin. He licked and sucked his way down to Derek's neck, pulling slightly against Derek's back, making the friction between them unbearable. He Lowered himself further and set his mouth to work on Derek's hard cock.

Derek watched awestruck at Stiles behavior, and almost came as Stiles wrapped his lips around Derek's cock. Derek was soon lost in the bob of Stiles head, and wet velvet feeling of Stiles mouth. Stiles lips were a little rough, and added to the sensation of slick and soft. He wanted to rip Stiles off of his cock and fuck him right there on the floor of the woods. He was so tempted to, but he felt his body swirling out of control all of a sudden, his stomach tightening, his body going rigid as he came in Stiles mouth.

Stiles sucked Derek through his orgasm and continued licking the underside of Derek's dick after the taller teen had cum. He wanted to keep Derek hard for his other plans. ;)


	34. Kanmia

PART THIRTY-FOUR

Derek was lost in the feeling of Stiles mouth, lingering on his cock. He dipped his head back, closing his eyes and reveling in the pleasure his mate was so eager to give him.

"Ungh, Stiles…." Derek moaned and growled deep in his chest, but suddenly he was not so sure they were alone. He felt his body stand up on pins and his senses heightened, he could hear the leaves rustling but it was not the soft brushing of the wind, rather a gentle crunch of footsteps. His hand snapped down to Stiles head, stilling the eager teen and gently pulling Stiles from his body. Derek's penis slid from Stiles' mouth with a soft pop from the suction. The motion sent chills straight down his spine, as he reluctantly zipped himself up, helping Stiles up.

"What is it?" Stiles whisper was almost inaudible and he searched the woods, feeling his own body tighten and coil in an attack position.

"Kanima." Derek's words were short but to the point. Stiles eyes went wide and he tried to search harder for the creature hunting them.

A snap of branches caused Derek to shove Stiles behind him, away from the noise and spin to see what made the noise. Something tackled him from the front, pushing him backwards into Stiles and causing the three to tumble to the ground roughly. Stiles didn't even feel the light scratch on his neck until he tried to stand up and hit the ground. He couldn't feel his feet, then he couldn't feel his thighs, or move his arms, and he was helpless on the ground. Stiles felt naked and exposed, scared of what was going to happen to Derek.

"Derek, be careful that is still Jackson you know!" Stiles shouted, it was all he was capable of. The noise around him made every thump and branch snap sound like bone cracking, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to protect Derek. He heard a whine that sounded like a hurt dog and knew that Jackson had done something to Derek. "JACKSON YOU DICK WEASEL! GET OVER HERE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Stiles was screaming as loud as he could, trying to provoke Jackson. Suddenly the Kanima was standing over Stiles, the cold, reptilian eyes were piercing into his brain like a hot poker. He felt like his brain was on fire, and wanted to clutch his head, he heard himself screaming again and felt himself drug into a memory. Stiles was tired of feeling like he was on an acid trip. He wasn't sure when the screaming stopped, but he knew that when it did, his voice was hoarse and his palms were crushing his temples hoping to make it stop. His eyes were screwed shut and he stopped the screaming, opening his eyes and looking around him.

Derek was crouched beside Stiles, his eyes darting all over Stiles body searching for blood, or something that was making Stiles scream like he was being gutted. Derek had torn off Stiles pants, and boxers, looking for a reason for Stiles to be shouting. He noted nothing but two small scratches and the scars that Stiles bore from him.

"Stiles, what happened?" Derek was gripping Stiles wrists which had prevented the teen from clawing the skin off his forehead.

"I have no idea." Stiles voice was raspy and his jaw was starting to hurt as he sat up. "Hey Derek…Why am I naked?" His face broke out in a sly grin as he realized that Derek had shredded his clothes.

"You were screaming, I was making sure that you weren't hurt." Derek responded, as he looked down at Stiles bare body, toned and sexy. Derek tried to focus on what Stiles saw.

"The Kanima, I mean Jackson, he scratched me and I couldn't feel my body, and I am fucking tired of this shit. That bastard showed me the murders, there are more than we think." Stiles nodded to Derek and twisted his body as he shivered and realized it was cold.


	35. Rough

PART THRITY-FIVE

"Stiles, what did he do?" Derek asked, trying to divert the attention from Stiles arousal as best he could. His wolf was howling within, shredding his insides as he tried to press it into the cage in hell within his soul.

Stiles shifted to straddle Derek, and wiggled his hips a little bit.

"I will make you a deal, as soon as you cum, I will tell you." Stiles replied, smirking at the challenge he had placed on his alpha. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Insatiable." Derek muttered as he slammed his mouth down on Stiles'. His pace was unforgiving as his tongue darted into Stiles' mouth and took what was his, possessing and lapping at the warm wet mouth that had been wrapped around his dick not more than an hour ago. He nipped at Stiles' bottom lips, causing the smaller teen to gyrate and squirm in his lap, mixing the scent of Stiles' arousal with his own. He felt Stiles grind against him and moan, the friction of their bodies building his arousal more, making him hard again.

Derek reached down between the two of them and palmed Stiles' weeping penis, already slick with pre-cum and swollen with need and want. He rubbed Stiles roughly, adding pressure as his hand moved up and down. Stiles was moaning in his ear, his soft wet lips brushing Derek's ear lobe as Stiles opened his mouth and the delicious sounds poured from his lips. Stiles dug his finger tips into Derek's hard shoulders, squeezing hard and pushing Derek away, trying to force his body to take Derek's own pleasure. Derek felt Stiles wiggle on top of him and smirked at his ability to keep Stiles right on the edge of madness.

Derek felt Stiles finger digging into his flesh, the slight squeeze he felt that got tighter as Stiles orgasm built up. He could feel Stiles body tense slightly, knowing that Stiles was close and didn't want Stiles to cum like this. Derek stopped abruptly, and grabbed Stiles by the neck, yanking the lean boy down so that their lips were locked in a fierce kiss that seared the words in Stiles' throat, preventing the protests Derek knew were going to come from his teasing. He kept Stiles locked in his grip, nipping and biting at the smooth flesh before him, eyeing the soft neck of skin he longed to bite into.

_He is ours, we already know that, why do you insist on being violent with him?_ Derek was asking his wolf, wondering why he felt the urge to tear Stiles apart even after he claimed Stiles as his mate.

The wolf growled with in him, rumbling and vibrating his whole body, though he was the only one who felt it.

_He is the challenge we have longed for, but it's in my nature to force submission_. The wolf growled back at Derek, clawing at the insides of the dark man, and making Derek wrinkle his face in pain and turn his head to the side so Stiles would not see.

Stiles noticed Derek's shift in position and began sucking gently at the tender skin of Derek's neck, taking the opportunity to bite down hard. Derek jumped at the obvious challenge to him and suppressed his wolf and the urge to draw first blood. He reveled in the feel of Stiles smooth, warm tongue lapping at his throat and tracing the lines of his jaw. He shut his eyes for a moment and let himself get lost in the feeling, relaxing and releasing the tension in his shoulders.

Stiles went back to Derek's lips and distracted the muscular man with the movement and elegance of the kiss, as Stiles slid a hand between them once more, palming Derek's impressive and straining erection. He was being gentle and slow and trying to provoke the wolf, and the rough nature the wolf brought with it. Stiles wanted the anger and passion in the sex and the urgency that the wolf brought. Stiles was teasing the wolf from Derek and playing with fire intentionally.

_He knows what he is doing, he is strong enough, let me play!_ The wolf howled with in Derek, and inched it's way out of the cage in his soul, and Derek let the wolf out, but on a leash.

All at once, Stiles was surprised and extremely aroused as Derek's eyes shot open, glowing alpha red. The pupils were dialted and Stiles could see the ferocity and want behind them.

Derek grabbed his wrists, stopping the teasing motions and stood, keeping a grip on Stiles. He turned Stiles around and shoved him roughly into a tree trunk, the bark scratching Stiles' chest slightly as the younger teen hissed in pleasure and pain. Derek yanked Stiles' hips away from the tree and kept a hand on Stiles' neck, pinning Stiles to the tree.

"Stiles I'm still here, tell me to stop if you don't feel safe." Derek's voice came out the deep voice of the alpha, lined with the concern of his mate. Stiles was so horny and turned on now, he wanted anything the alpha could give him.

"Keep going." Stiles voice came out slightly high pitched and whiny, as he begged Derek to keep going.

With out warning, Derek pumped up Stiles shaft, using the pre-cum as lube and thrust himself into Stiles from behind. He felt Stiles clench around him from the surprise of being taken with out warning and he heard Stiles sounds of whimpering and pleasure. The wolf inside if him stopped trying to escape and reveled in the feel of being inside of its mate.

"Stiles, god you are tight." Derek was muttering through gritted teeth, willing himself not to cum until Stiles had. He thrust hard into Stiles, almost shoving Stiles flush with the tree. He kept a rough, teeth gritting pace and was trying to hold out as long as he could despite Stiles' pleas for him to cum and the seductive sounds of Stiles moaning and biting his lip to keep from screaming too loud. He let go of Stiles neck and held Stiles' hips steady as he picked up his pace, thrusting deep and hard, the feel of his skin slick against Stiles'.

Stiles kept his arms in front of himself, bracing against he tree and trying to keep from getting scratched by the rough bark.

"I'm about to …cum…don't stop." Stiles voice was coming out in huffs and short breaths as he felt his stomach and lower body tighten, a coil in his body tightening harder and harder.

Derek was moaning at the feel of Stiles tightening around him, seeing stars as he felt Stiles cum, and when he knew Stiles was on the edge, he kept going then released himself inside of Stiles.

They stood there for a while, breathing hard, sweating, Stiles bracing himself.

"My legs feel like Jell-o. We need to do this again….but can we not shred my clothes next time." Stiles mentioned sarcastically. Derek pulled Stiles' torso closer to his and leaned in to kiss Stiles' shoulder.

"Can we have that conversation after I pull out of you?" Derek chuckled. He leaned his hips away from Stiles and gently pulled out of Stiles. He felt Stiles wince slightly and took the hand of the younger teen. "I need a shower because I am covered in bitch blood and I want to get you dirty again." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, leading him back towards the house.

(SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE NEEDS TO HAPPEN, I AM LIKE 1 EPISODE BEHIND ON THE NEW SEASON SO I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I CATCH UP)


	36. Master

PART THIRTY-SIX

Stiles leaned into the hot spray of water, he let it cascade across his tired muscles, caress the soreness residing between his shoulders, and wash away the fear he felt every day at the thought of losing Derek. He scrubbed the short buzz cut he called hair and closed his eyes. He was lost in the sensation of relaxation and didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the quit tiptoe of the wolf.

Long fingers wrapped around the shower curtain and ripped it open violently, startling Stiles and causing him to leap and turn swiftly. He wiped the water from his eyes and frowned at what he saw.

"DAMN IT ISSAC!" Stiles shouted at Issac, his classmate and one of Derek's pack. "GET OUT!" Stiles shoved at Issac, his hands slick with water and staining Issac's blue shirt as he shoved at the teenager in front of him. Issac as was laughing hysterically.

"I got you good, admit it!" Issac howled with laughter, literally. Stiles closed the shower curtain and stood there with his hands crossed, his muscular arms flexing and his chest tightening. Stiles was so busy huffing over Isssac that he did not notice the second body to enter the bathroom. When Issac's laughter went silent, Stiles was alarmed and the shower curtain was ripped back once more to reveal their alpha, Derek. Stiles clutched and covered himself in surprise once more and blushed. He wasn't used to an audience when it came to the private time between Stiles and Derek.

"Issac, get out." Derek said softly. He was gentle with the teenager, trying his best to reign in his wolf. Issac looked at Derek and whined a low, wolf whine to indicate he didn't want the separation. Derek rolled his eyes and laughed. "Suit yourself, but I have to warn you, the last time Stiles and I had sex was last night and I plan on violating him in more than just one way in a couple of seconds. I will give you a 10 second head start." With that, Derek began counting down from 10 as he stripped off his socks, shoes, shirt and pants. The sight of the alpha naked did nothing to make Issac want to leave, but it also did nothing to make Issac want to stay.

Stiles watched with a questionable look on his face at what was wrong with Issac that even the thought of his alpha getting laid would not make him leave the room. Stiles felt he familiar feelings arise that always did when Derek was around. He felt calm, and so aroused that he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He wondered if either wolf could smell it. Derek stepped into the shower with Stiles and brushed the skin of the younger wolf gently with his arm as he moved past Stiles.

Stiles coughed, trying to make himself feel less awkward as he watched Derek lather up and wash his body. His eyes followed Derek's hands as they moved across the taut and built muscles that made up the body of Derek Hale. He swallowed hard and watched as Derek's muscles tightened and lengthened with every movement.

Stiles hadn't realized he was still 'guarding' his dick until he felt himself start to harden and tried to get the thought out of his head…both of them.

Derek looked at Stiles with a wicked grin on his face as he leaned in to kiss and lick at Stiles neck, making Stiles squirm and slide under Derek's wet grasp. Stiles eyes fluttered at the motions and sensations like lightening bolts through his body. He tried to suppress them but it didn't work and small moan escaped his mouth. His eyes went wide as he felt Derek laughing into his neck.

"Hey Stiles," Issac's voice was floating through the shower curtain. He was still in the bathroom. " I totally heard that. I get you guys like to fuck and all but we still have other things to discuss." Issac said.

Derek immediately stopped the licking and biting at Stiles neck and stood up straight smirking.

"We do, Thank you for reminding me Issac." Derek's voice traveled through the bathroom as he laughed at the confused and angry look on Stiles's face.

"What no, It's fine, Issac can listen to us have sex. I don't care just keep doing that." Stiles begged Derek quietly, as he groaned at the loss of the relaxing feeling of Derek's mouth on his skin. "What business?!"

Derek was laughing as he moved away from Stiles.

"We still need to talk about what happened last night." Derek was now sporting his serious face and Stiles knew that he wouldn't win.

"You killed Kate and chased away Jackson…I mean the Kanima…Jackson? I don't know." Stiles replied. He shook his head in confusion.

"No, I meant the scratch and your…..talents." Derek said in a matter-of-fact tone. Stiles smirked, now it was his chance to distract Derek. Derek had turned his back to Stiles in order to wash himself…again, wolves were weird about hygiene. He snuck up behind Derek and slipped his hands down Derek's waist, to the front of his stomach, and glided his hands further down the soft skin to palm Derek's hardening cock. Derek groaned slightly.

"You know what my talents are." Stiles whispered.

"Not those talents, the other ones." Derek replied, pushing Stiles hands away and turning to face Stiles, as if he thought Stiles wouldn't notice his erection.

"Right…the sight thing…" Stiles was staring blankly at Derek's penis.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted at the teen, snapping him from the gaze.

"What?! Geez, its your fault anyway. You stabbed me with your claw things, and then that stupid fucking Kanima…Jackson, he stabbed me and did the memory thing too. Assholes, you brain raped me is what you did." Stiles replied, wiggling his fingers to indicate the weird violation of his mind psychologically.

"Was there anything different between what I did and what he did?" Derek asked stiles gently.

"Yeah, actually there was. He didn't shove his tongue in my mouth after he did it." Stiles laughed hard and tried to regain his senses. He hadn't realized how hard he had been hit by Kate until he tried to open his jaw and laugh. His jaw was sore, and he wasn't sure if there was a bruise, he hadn't looked in the mirror at all in the last day or two. "Apparently you aren't laughing. Right, um, well, his 'memories' weren't really memories." Stiles replied, shrugging.

"What does that mean?" Derek asked him, confused and looking for answers.

"Well you see 'memories' implies past tense indications of an event that is still residing with in someone's mind. His weren't the past per say. His were more recent than yours were. Yours are from when you were a child, his were from last week." Stiles replied. He pushed past Derek back into the stream of water and tried not to think too hard. It gave him a headache to explain his thoughts to other people. "Issac, close your mouth, You can't even see me through the curtain." Stiles replied again. He could feel Issac staring at him in disbelief of his intelligence.

"So you saw who his master is?" Derek asked Stiles, his tone pressing and gently nudging at Stiles to give more information. His body had tensed up and he was watching Stiles like prey.

"Yes. It is Gerard." Stiles sighed, all he felt was Derek's presence disappear from behind him and he was left with a knot of arousal in his stomach.

"Hey Stiles," Issac prodded through the silence. "I'm not into dudes, so I'm gonna go now."

"K." Stiles responded in shame and shook his head.


	37. revelation

PART THIRTY SEVEN

Derek zipped his black hoodie up as he stepped carefully through the woods. He set his feet down gingerly, and with purpose so as not to crunch any leaves. His wolf senses were on high alert, and his eyes darted in every direction with in milliseconds. He gripped a thin tree trunk as he stepped around the tree, his whole body tensing even further with each movement and stretch of his muscles. He felt like he was standing on razor blades, hunting something that he had no knowledge about. Derek was not about to tell Stiles that he was going into a hunt blind, Stiles would only worry or try to protect him.

_Something doesn't seem right_. Derek's wolf could smell fear, anger and a hint of something metallic and sweet in the air…_blood_, specifically the scent of Stiles' blood. He could feel his wolf clawing at him, urging to be released from its imaginary cage, begging Derek to return to Stiles. He had never experienced his wolf begging to move away from a fight. He shook his head and suppressed the wolf, telling it 'no'. The wolf howled inside of him, reverberating and giving him a headache. Derek continued on, following the sweet scent of his mates blood. From the darkness of the trees he heard a laugh, a familiar voice which made his body coil, ready to attack.

"I knew the scent of his blood would bring you to me." The voice echoed through the trees, and made Derek growl in anger and defense. He stood straight now, realizing who the voice was as he came face to face with the man and the Kanima.

"Gerard. What do you want with him?!" Derek growled through gritted teeth. Gerard met his question with a laugh.

"I needed him to bring me you. Jackson here just played a small role." Gerard motioned to the Kanima which was crouched at his feet, tail whipping back and forth ready to pounce.


End file.
